


Chaos 45

by OlkarianPrincess



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Altean Pidge, Altean Pidge | Katie Holt, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Ball, Ballroom Dancing, Canon Compliant, Cussing, Emotional Hurt, Empress Allura Universe, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Flirting, Guns of Gamara, Jealousy, Minor Injuries, Mutual Pining, Post-Season/Series 04, Season/Series 04, Serious Injuries, Shiro has bad emotional issues poor boy, Slow Burn, everyone is 18+, gala - Freeform, so much angst wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 33,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlkarianPrincess/pseuds/OlkarianPrincess
Summary: He thought he’d get to see them again. He thought he’d finally get to go home. Instead, he fell through a crack in reality and found himself in a world similar, but vastly different, from his own. His only ally: a friend that mistook him for her other half.~~~~In which Takashi Shirogane finds himself in the reality where Empress Allura took over the universe and the only person he recognizes is an Altean named Kateyln Holt. An Altean scientist that, as he accidentally discovers, is madly in love with a man named Sven.





	1. Part 1: Shiro & Katelyn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Costellos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Costellos/gifts).



> This all started with a post I made recently ([which you can read here](https://olkarianprincess.tumblr.com/post/165246566156/but-imagine-shiro-showing-up-to-save-the-paladins)). After a little peer pressure, an amazing piece of fan art, and realization that it was about to be Pidge Ship Week, I committed to writing a fic.   
>  Said amazing, wonderful art by @chionedraws: [Here](https://chionedraws.tumblr.com/post/165286149486/olkarianprincess-but-imagine-shiro-showing-up-to)   
>  The fic is based on the Pidge Ship Week Prompt “Trust” - although I admit I like to loosely interpret prompts :P   
>  This fic is Seasons 1-3 compliant, plus it’s technically in the same universe as this other piece I wrote (“[A Universe Between Us](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11973045)”) but it’ll make 100% sense whether or not you’ve read that ficlet.    
>  Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! All characters are depicted as 18+. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro finds himself in another world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID THE THING.

“None of this was supposed to happen.”

Shiro realized it was a ridiculous notion the moment he’d said it. Nothing in his life, from the instant he’d landed on Kerberos to the exile the Black Lion had forced him into, was supposed to happen. In another world, perhaps, the trip would have been a success. He would've made it home - his hair still black and his face free of scars...his arm still there. In another world, that's exactly what had happened. But this was not that world. It wasn't even his own.

“I shouldn't have survived. I shouldn't be here,” he clarified, if only for himself.

The woman that looked like Katie Holt stared at him with her golden eyes. Eyes that held only sorrow.

“I know.”

The events that shouldn't have occurred and his exposure to the world he shouldn't have known began with a bright light.

Everything had been going in Shiro’s favor up until that point. He had finally returned to see Voltron. He had been so very close to coming home. He’d seen the Green Lion, heard Katie’s voice. He had a plan to stop Lotor once and for all - a plan he was certain would take the scheming prince by surprise. And then the rift opened. With no warning, he was pulled into what could only be described as a dense concentration of energy - a hole in reality from which quintessence poured. Shiro had no time to react. As soon as the tear formed, his ship - the ship he’d stolen from Lotor - was dragged into it. Shiro knew that he was going to die.

But he didn't.

When Shiro regained consciousness, his first thought was that he was in his home - the home he’d found on the Castle of Lions amongst friends he was proud to call family. It was a thought that had happened one too many times since his sudden departure from the team. His heart ached as his mind centered itself and he took in his surroundings. The ground below him was hard and dusty, colored red and brown. Signs of life were sparse. Only a few browned plants stood weakly between cracks in the rocks. He found himself at the base of a mountain range. The only thing familiar about this place was the faint aroma of cooked meat that hung in the air around him. It reminded him of a meal that Hunk had once cooked.

There was no sign of his ship anywhere. Shiro sighed and picked up his helmet. He frowned as he examined the large dent in the side. Damaged or not, it was better than dealing with the irritating wind that picked up loose bits of sediment and flung them into his eyes. He decided that his best bet at survival was to follow the smell of food. Food meant sentient beings.

His walk was relatively short. The piece of land he’d found himself on turned out to be a hill. Once he reached the apex, he was able to spot the settlement at its slope. He wasn’t entirely sure how to describe what he saw. As he got closer, he noticed that some of the structures were old and cracked. They were built out of the same rock that he stood on. Other parts of the city looked completely different. Many of them were white or metallic and had completely different architectural designs. It was as if they were made by two separate cultures. Oddly enough, the buildings were grouped into five sections that made a star pattern when viewed together. The most peculiar thing about the city was, however, the glowing dome imbedded in its center. It was nearly impossible to look at directly and, worse, it reminded Shiro of the rift.

The whole situation put Shiro on edge. And, if there was something he’d learned since the fateful moment when the Galra had captured his crew, it was to trust his instincts. As soon as he reached the perimeter of the city, he was careful to stay out of sight. Sections of ruined buildings gave away to newer structures. Navigating the streets turned out to be relatively easy at first. He stuck to the shadows and remained alert.

The first thing he noticed was that the natives had pale green skin and four arms. The second was that they all wore some kind of tech piece attached to their necks. It was during this second observation that Shiro wished he had Katie around.

_Thoughts like that aren’t helping._

Allowing himself to be drawn back into the thought patterns he’d tried so hard to stop proved harmful to his mission. While his mind was distracted, he nearly missed the guard rounding the corner of the alleyway he was on. The soft mechanical whirr that he’d associated with the Galra guard drones sent his heart racing. As soon as he heard it, he searched for a place to hide. Without any hesitation, he grabbed onto a ladder and climbed his way onto a roof.

_You’ll be okay. Deep breaths._

Sure, Shiro had fought plenty of the drones while with Voltron, but all it took was one to catch him off-guard and his mind reverted to that of a prisoner's. He detested it.

After confirming that the drone had passed by, based on the sound of the steps, he decided to risk a glance. His heart sunk as his mind immediately confirmed his assumption, but there was something off about the machine. Namely, the markings on it. They didn’t look Galra at all. In fact, they looked strangely familiar.

_They’re Altean._

It all made sense. The way the buildings were built - the architecture was similar to that of the Castle’s. Only, it had a slightly different feel to it.

Shiro wanted to be happy. He wanted to be able to tell Allura that he had found more of her people, or at least their technology. But the same feeling in his gut told him that there was no cause for celebration. He pushed it aside and focused on the wishful thinking. He knew what he had to do next.

_Please don’t think I’m a weirdo._

He approached the first kid he’d found. Shiro had no idea how the alien’s biology worked - for all he knew, the person that looked like a child could be the equivalent of fifty in human years - but he made an educated guess. Plus, the fact that the kid was playing with a ball didn’t hurt his hypothesis.

Shiro waved - _literally_ the universal sign for “Hello,” as his travels had taught him.

The child made no move to return the gesture.

“Hello,” Shiro said.

“Hello,” the child calmly set his ball down and turned toward Shiro, “how can I help you?”

_Good. This suit that I stole seems to have translation capabilities._

“Why are there Altean drones here?” Shiro questioned.

The child blinked slowly. Shiro wasn’t sure that he’d respond.

“To preserve the peace. That’s what all Alteans want.”

“So there are Alteans here?”

The child blinked again.

“That is correct.”

“I see.”

“Is that all?” the kid asked.

“One more thing: do shops around here take groggeries?”

The bills that Coran had given him, though worthless in most places, were one of the few things Shiro had on him when the paladins fought Voltron. He didn’t often disclose it, but he was quite sentimental.

“Yes,” the child confirmed.

“Thank you!” Shiro said cheerfully, his day was getting a little better.

“You’re welcome,” the kid picked up his ball slowly and resumed his activity of tossing it against a wall and catching it.

The device on the kid’s neck caught Shiro’s eye.

_I wonder if their species needs it to survive._

He decided to leave the issue for a later time and left as quickly as he’d come. The entire conversation was a bit unnerving, but he chalked it up to the foreign society’s social convention. This place was not Earth.

Shiro inhaled deeply. The scent of meat was stronger. His stomach rumbled. There were more important things to do first, however. Making his way through the streets, he stuck to the shadows as he searched for an establishment that fitted his needs. A blue sign caught his eye and, sure enough, he found the right place. He retrieved the pink bills from a pocket in his bodysuit and counted them carefully.

_Let’s hope I have enough._

It was only after selecting a few pieces of garments that it occurred to Shiro how little he knew about the planet’s culture. He based his choices on what the few individuals he’d seen ware, but for all he knew he’d stand out like a sore thumb. Following the examination of a few signs that hung on the walls, he concluded that he was, in fact, in a thrift store and that most of the clothing sold there was a decent representation of the fashion.

Shiro was careful about his clothes. The long-sleeved top had a hood to hide his face, and a piece of cloth with the same function as a scarf hung around his neck. Loose pants hung around his hips and gloves concealed his hands. Debating whether or not to ask why some of the clothing only had two arm holes, he counted out his bills and handed them to the clerk. The glassy look in her eyes deterred him from inquiring about the matter.

Once his armor was properly hidden in an abandoned building he’d passed and he’d eaten, Shiro decided it was time to get a few answers. Answers, unfortunately, were hard to come by. The city grew dense as Shiro approached its core, and he eventually resorted to paying for a ride in what he determined to be the equivalent of a taxi. It’s sleek design was reminiscent of the lion speedres that the paladins used. The vehicle took him as far as the roads extended. Large compounds stood on the outskirts of the dome and no civilians were permitted in them.

_Alteans._

He couldn’t believe his eyes. The tinted windows of his ride hadn’t allowed him to see just how many Alteans inhabited the city’s core. They were everywhere in the mix of aliens that walked by. And none of them wore the neck devices.

“Excuse me,” he called out as soon as an Altean walked past him.

She turned and looked him up and down before scoffing.

“What are you wearing?” the edge of her mouth curled up in a callous smile. “Getting taste of the _local culture_?”

The Alteans, rude woman included, were dressed in clothes that resembled Allura and Coran’s. Most wore some white, and nearly all their attire had a militaristic design.

“Um,” Shiro took a deep breath. _I’m reading this wrong._ “Those facilities, they’re military, yes?”

“Seriously? Have you been stuck in katzhoff this whole time?”

_Nope. Not wrong._

“Look, lady, all I wanted to do was ask a question. Can’t you just be nice? Everyone else around here seems to have some manners,” his face was burning.

“We brought peace to them, of course they have manners. They owe us.”

Her statement was more than unusual. It’s peculiarity snuffed out the fire of his building anger.

“Right. Peace. I just wanted to know if this dome...if it’s the rift,” he sighed. _This isn’t helping._

“Yes. If you’re new here, you better pick up on things faster.”

“Yeah..new,” he glanced at the dome that contained the terrifyingly brilliant light.

“Weirdo,” she muttered as she walked away.

A deep breath was the only thing that prevented him from yelling at her.

_Focus._

As it turned out, “peace” resulted in a severe lack of security around government compounds. It was easy enough for Shiro to sneak in. As he hoisted himself onto the roof in a secluded sector of the restricted area, he questioned his sanity. Why were the Alteans there? What was the rift? What had happened to him? Frankly, he was tired of everything going to hell. All he wanted was to go home.

_Focus._

Shiro snuck along the roof as quietly as he could until he came across a window. His arm was more than strong enough to punch it in, once he determined that the coast was clear. Hitting the floor with a roll, he found himself in a locker room. It was just what he needed. Shiro exchanged his clothes for clean Altean gear, but he kept his scarf and gloves. The coat he wore was enough to cover his arm, but his ears and hand were an issue. There was also the matter of the markings. In the third locker he searched, he found a little tube that he recognized as Altean makeup. It wasn’t the best solution, but it worked. Scarf wrapped around his head and purple markings in the corners of his eyes, he set off to get some answers. The “peacefulness” of the city and the contempt that the Alteans held for the natives was offputting, to say the least, and gave him more than enough reason to obtain information discretely. The dome concerned him the most.

Navigating the hallways of the compound was not difficult. Just like the Castle of the Lions, the layout was efficient and intuitive. In almost no time, Shiro found an accessible computer complete with pertinent files. His fingers flew over the Altean symbols on the screen. He may not have mastered the language like Pidge did, but he sure as hell had made sure to learn to read the symbols. A wealth of information manifested before his eyes. It was too much to go through at once, however, so he began the process to upload it to his arm.

_Not everyone can say they’ve got a data bank as an arm._

In and out, that was the plan. While the data transferred, he skimmed a few of the reports. The glowing blue words were mostly nonsense to him - too far beyond common Altean phrases and saturated in jargon - but he was able to pick out a few terms. The ones that caught his eye were “universe,” “Princess,” and “resistance.” Just as the files finished transfering, he saw it - the word that would foreshadow everything that was to come: _Voltron_.

Voices carried into the room from the adjoining hallway. A single glance told Shiro that he only needed a few more seconds. As he counted down the moments in his mind, he prepared to close the system and slip his glove back on. Whether or not his getaway was clean depended entirely on how fast his new company was approaching.

_One-hundred percent._

Shiro yanked his hand from the machine, his heart racing as he rushed to clean his tracks. Glove back on, he was nearly done shutting things down when several Alteans entered the room.

“What are you doing here?” the man at the lead questioned.

“I’m-” he noticed that his uniform matched theirs. “Transferring data. I was sent here.”

The man looked at the data left on the screen. The system had closed files beginning with the oldest, therefore leaving the most recently created ones up.

“You’re one of the new transfers. After what’s been happening, we’re glad to have you.”

Shiro nodded.

“That being said, you need to come to me first next time. Wait,” the man waved his hand, “what do I call you again?”

“Alfor. My name’s Alfor.”

“Ah, named after the Empress’s father. Your parents made a wonderful choice. Now, Alfor, as I was saying-”

He dove into a lecture about protocols and their importance. Meanwhile, Shiro couldn’t help but feel as though one of the other scientists - the Altean scolding him confirmed their position - was glaring at him. She was standing in his peripherals, so he was unable to confirm his suspicion, but the short, long-haired Altean woman appeared to be staring daggers at him.

“So do better next time, understand?”

“Yes sir,” Shiro had missed the majority of what the scientist said. The Altean woman proved quite a distraction.

“Good, finish closing things up here and I’ll see you in the main lab. We have very important work to do.”

“Right away.”

The man and his four colleagues left out the door opposite the one from which they came. The cantankerous woman was the last to go. As she passed by Shiro, she gave him a slow, deliberate glare. His eyes followed her the entire way, his body frozen as he saw her whole face for the first time. She was gorgeous, her pressed eyebrows and steady scowl invoking a very real sense of panic in him, but only adding to her appeal. She was dangerous. But what stood out the most to Shiro was neither her beauty nor her ferocity. It was the fact that she looked almost exactly like Katie Holt.

Shiro’s heart pounded in his chest long after she’d left. Aside from her long hair, pointed ears, and green markings, she was the spitting image of Katie.

_It’s not possible._

For the first time in a while, the emotions that he’d so carefully hid away began to overwhelm him, threatening to consume him once more.

_Focus._

Moving to the computer, he completed the task he’d been assigned. As he worked, the wall he’d constructed to block his deepest thoughts was restored. Each simple task added to the seal. When he was done, his heart rate had returned to normal.

Shiro knew that he had only experienced luck and that if he left then he would likely run into no more trouble, but the thought of the Altean woman threatened to destroy his composure all over again. He couldn't make a decision. Instead he decided to start with a step that he'd have to take no matter which route he chose - he left the room. The decision would have to be made before the hall split up in two separate directions, so he began contemplating the possible consequences of each action.

As it turned out, the choice wasn't up to him. Just before he reached the fork, the Altean rounded the corner, nearly slamming into him.

“You,” she jabbed a finger at him, “come with me.”

Without a moment’s hesitation, she grasped his hand and walked briskly down the hall, turning right at the corner. Unsure how to react, he went along with it. It wasn't as though he had much of a choice. Alteans, including the one towing him behind her, were significantly stronger than humans.

“In here,” she unlocked a door by placing her hand on a palm scanner and pulled him inside the room with her.

The lights flashed on, revealing an empty lab.

“Now,” she began, stepping closer to him.

As they faced each other, Shiro analyzed the expression that she wore. He wasn't sure if she was about to engage in a fight with him or simply tell him off. She did neither.

Nearly leaping at him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed a kiss to his lips, pulling the scarf off in the process. Every part of his being told him to accept it - to embrace her sweet scent and soft mouth - to return her affectionate gesture. Every part spare the voice of reason in his mind. At that moment, he wished that the voice would shut up. But it didn't. Shiro placed his hands on her hips and gently pushed her body away from his own. His heart ached as her warmth was taken away from him.

“Is everything alright?”

She gently ran her fingers through his white hair before sliding them down the side of his face and then across his scar. Her touch was light, having the same weight as a butterfly when it lands on you, and sent wonderful chills across his skin. He caught her wrist with his arm before she made it to his neck.

_There’s been some misunderstanding. I can't- this isn't-_

“What did they do to you?” she whispered. “It's only been half a year since I went into deep cover and you've changed so much. Why are you here? What happened, Sven?”

“Pidge,” he finally managed to say.

She immediately took a step back, drawing her hand out of his and pressing it to her chest. The expression on her face was the same one he'd seen her...no, the same one he'd seen Katie wear after hearing that he'd harmed Matt.

“You're not Sven. Who are-”

Before he could answer, she snatched the hand that had previously held her wrist and removed the glove.

“This is Galra tech. More advanced than I've ever seen. The other reality, of course...”

She relaxed slightly and managed a sad smile, “You’re a long way from home.”

“I'm starting to realize that.”

She pulled a device from her pocket and began typing on it immediately. Shiro couldn't believe how similar to Pidge she was. An alternate reality, if that is what the Altean meant, made a lot of sense. But her confusion did not. His heart said that there was a version of him here - a version that she loved, but his mind said that it was a mistake. A cold sensation began to spread throughout his body, emanating from his chest. The world around him disappeared peace by peace as the walls he'd so carefully constructed began to crumble down.

_Katie_

There were no barriers left. Nothing to keep him functioning, to prevent his inner world from spilling into the outer one.

“Sven...” her touch pulled his mind back into focus, “are you okay?”

“I’m-” he briefly considered lying, “No I'm not.”

“I'm sorry. I'll explain everything, but I can't do it here. We need to go to my private workspace.”

Shiro nodded.

“Sven-”

“It's ‘Shiro’”

“Right, I’m sorry. I just thought that...see ‘Pidge’ was a nickname of mine when I was a kid. I thought since the name was the same, yours would be too. Silly assumption isn't it? I'm supposed to be smart and I go make mistakes like that.”

He felt like he was going to break any moment. She looked like Pidge. She acted like Pidge. _And she had kissed him._

“It's okay. What's your name then?”

“Katelyn. Katelyn Holtera.”

He nodded again, it was all he could manage.

_Why did it have to be so similar?_

_Why..._

Shiro fought hard to keep the storm that brewed inside him at bay as he followed Katelyn to her office. The worry he’d once held about being found out was gone. The passing Alteans meant nothing to him. It was only when they reached the office that he'd realized he'd, at some point, wrapped the scarf around his ears again.

“Take a seat,” Katelyn instructed.

She had a small smile on her face, but her golden eyes swirled with concern. It was clear that she was as uncertain how to act around him as he was her. If only he could be her Sven.

“You can take off your cloth now. It's interesting though that you're a human like Sven. He told me that the other me, your Pidge, was human.”

_Your Pidge..._

He suddenly realized the implication of her statement.

“You've met her?”

She looked down at her fingers, which she’d intertwined with each other.

“Not me personally,” she brought her gaze back to him, “Sven did. You didn't know?”

Shiro shook his head. It was a long story, one he didn't have time for. As he finished taking off the scarf, he gave her a brief explanation of what had happened. The Black Lion sent him away. Pidge figured out where he was, but she couldn't go get him herself. There was a complication even Matt, the one she’d sent, had been reluctant to divulge information about. And then he’d divided a plan to help the team but ended up in the rift instead.

“That explains the anomaly I detected,” she responded, looking over some notes on her computer. “It must've been you.”

He sighed, “None of this should've happened.”

She reached out towards his hand, but moved her palm at the last minute so that she contacted his shoulder.

“I shouldn't have survived. I shouldn't be here.”

“I know,” sorrow filled her eyes.

“Don't tell that to Slav though,” she smiled before realizing her mistake. “Sorry, we have a friend that's into-”

“Realities. Calculations of probability. The notion of how things will and won't happen.”

“You have a Slav too?”

“Sure do.”

“I don't suppose he's your partner?”

Shiro shook his head. A genuine smile spread across his face.

_I don't think I would last a week before killing him._

“He must be different.”

“How'd you know I wasn't Sven? The scar and hair didn't seem to be enough,” he abruptly changed the subject, her comment sparking the question in his mind.

“Your accent. Sven has an accent,” she said, “But you're almost his spitting image otherwise. And in our line of work, injuries are frequent.”

“Your line of work?”

Kateyln averted her gaze.

“That’s...”

She took a deep breath, “Not everyone agrees with what the Alteans are doing. We’re here to stop them.”

_A secret organization within their government._

“The Blade of Marmora...” it slipped out.

“Similar. We call ourselves the Guns of Gamara.”

Shiro nodded. “Something tells me you’re the good guys.

“It hasn’t always been that way,” she frowned, “But that’s not important now. We should avoid discussing it. My lab is clean, but there are eyes and ears everywhere.”

“So what then?”

Katelyn smiled and turned back to her computer.

“We get you home.”

The first step of the plan was to locate his ship and retrieve it. As Katelyn’s brought up charts of data and geographical maps of the area, she explained the anomaly she’d detected at the approximate time of his arrival. Along with it came an unexplainable trigger of the anti-aircraft sensors, although no actual spacecraft was detected. Most of the researchers had chalked it up to a malfunction, which Katelyn was tasked to correct, but she knew better.

“If I’m correct, I can approximate the landing zone of your ship by cross-referencing the data I have and mapping out the trajectories that your ship was most likely to follow. Accounting for the location you woke up in and possible programmings for an AI flight system...” she bit her lip, clearly unaware of the action, as she continued her calculations. Shiro thought it was cute.

“Here,” she pointed at a map.

“It’s a cave near your starting location. If it’s not there, these highlighted sections are the next best bet,” she moved her finger to indicate the glowing portions of the map.

“Brilliant,” he responded softly.

“Oh,” she blushed, “thanks.”

Katelyn stood abruptly and tugged on the edge of his coat.

“We need to get ready.”

_Oh._

“Come over here,” she walked toward a metal contain her that matched her height.

As she slide her fingers over the surface of its side, lines began to glow on it. The container came apart on its own, several floating compartments surrounding her.

“Need this...” she grabbed a small device out of one of them, “and this...oh and this.”

After shoving half the equipment in her pockets, she tapped on the remaining section of the container lightly and its components flew back in place. It was a regular metal rectangle once more.

“Let’s do something about these ears,” without asking, she gently removed the scarf from his head and set it down. She fastened two orbs to his ear lobes carefully. He held his breath as her soft fingers brushed over his skin.

“There,” he heard a click as she withdrew her hands from his face. “Take a look.”

Shiro accepted the mirror she held out to him. If he hadn’t known better, he would have thought he was staring at someone else. Sure enough, his ears had taken on a pointed Altean shape and silver markings appeared on his face to replace the purple ones. When he reached up to touch the tips of his ears, however, he felt nothing.

Katelyn grinned, “They’re not real, it’s more of a projection. I designed the earrings for undercover use.”

Shiro met her eyes and frowned, although the expression was unintentional.

“Mine are real, feel.”

Before he could stop her, she brought his hand to the side of her head. Palm pressed against her cheek, he was careful to touch her ears gently. They were definitely real.

_You knew she wasn’t Katie._

The sinking feeling in his chest did not go away. He did, however, forget to remove his hand. Katelyn began to turn pink.

“Um, anyway, yes. This.”

He pulled back his hand and accepted the pair of glasses that she held up to him. They didn’t have a prescription, but they did make him look smart. At least he thought so.

Katelyn grabbed a bag from the counter next to her and collected a few more things from her drawers. The grip of a blaster caught his eye, but he remained silent.

As she slipped the shoulder bag over her head and adjusted it, she brought up an interesting question.

“Do you speak Altean?”

“No,” Shiro shook his head, “Not enough, anyway.”

“Then you have a translation device. Where...” she suddenly stared at his metal arm.

Shiro rolled back his sleeve to reveal a device hooked up to his arm.

“Interesting. Do you mind?” she took a step towards him.

After a head shake confirmed that it was okay to proceed, she fished out a tool from her pocket and poked at the device.

“It’s crudely modified,” she frowned.

Shiro’s cheeks grew warm, “Yeah...Coran - a man from my time - he taught me how to remove the translation from a helmet if I had to. Came in handy.”

She hummed a response, but didn’t stop her work.

“I think...” she began. Shiro wasn’t sure the wire she was pulling at was supposed to come loose. “I can integrate the technology into your arm. It’ll take a while - not too long but enough to be a while - and that way you’ll have your own translator at all times. Won’t have to worry about it falling off, and mine will be superior quality of course...”

She didn’t wait for a response before continuing. He smiled, knowing that she was so absorbed in her work that she probably thought he’d already given her permission.

_That’s Katie for you._

He went rigid.

_Not Katie. No._

“Did I hurt you?” she ran a finger down his arm, checking for dents.

“No,” he exhaled.

_Time to focus on something else._

His arm couldn’t feel pain, but it definitely had receptors. He focused on deep breaths and began his count backwards from one-thousand. Before long, Katelyn pulled him out of his trance with a tap to his shoulder.

“All done?” he offered a small smile.

“Yup,” she nodded as she backed away and packed up her tools.

Shiro flexed his arm - nothing appeared out of place.

“Thanks.”

“No problem, let’s get going now.”

The first half of the trip was quiet. Katelyn said very little, but the little glances she gave Shiro did not go unnoticed. Every time she looked at him, a piece of his heart broke. While she used not words, her eyes radiated sorrow. Shiro resorted to thinking through the steps of their plan, going over each minute detail and potential hangup. It was all he could do to keep himself sane. The buildings flew past the speeder in giant blurs, but the vehicle did not move fast enough. As they approached the edge of the city, however, their journey only grew slower.

Katelyn spoke for the first time since they’d left the dimly lit halls of the compound, “We have to get out here.”

The speeder slowed to a halt. They got out at a dark street of the uninhabited border of the city, Katelyn slinging her bag over her shoulder as they moved swiftly. The wind had died down considerably since Shiro’s walk into the all too calm metropolis. In fact, the night was slightly chill and pleasant, with the sun having tucked itself away during the course of their drive. The cold walk under the stars with the Altean was too much for Shiro, though.

“What are the devices?” he asked.

Katelyn frowned deeply.

_A sore topic then._

“They control the population, keep things...peaceful.”

“Brainwashed, you mean.”

“Yes, brainwashed.”

“That’s so...cruel,” he stared up at the twinkling stars and wondered if everyone on Earth was subject to the Altean’s peacekeeping methods.

“It is. Empress Allura thought it was a necessity. She implemented their use centuries ago, although they’ve been nearly perfected since.”

Her statement twisted his stomach into knots. _Nearly perfected._

“Is there a way to reverse the process? Remove them or deactivate them?”

“We think so. Part of my initial work with the Guns was to develop countertech. It’s success rate isn’t one-hundred percent yet...but soon.”

The phrase restored some warmth to his chest.

Turning to look at her as they walked, he spoke, “Smart and courageous in any universe...”

She met his gaze with a half-smile, “If only.”

He wasn’t sure how to respond to that. Several moments of silence passed before he decided to change the subject.

“You said Empress Allura,” he had so many questions, but knew better than to overwhelm the woman, “what happened to make her like this?”

It was Katelyn’s turn to stare at the stars.

“After King Alfor’s death she brutally crushed the Galra. Swore to never allow another war again.”

“But there’s resistance even now?”

“People will always resist oppression,” she responded. “Even after all this time...Alfor?”

“What?”

“You said your name was ‘Alfor’ earlier, to your supervisor - I told him I needed you on one of my projects, by the way, so we don’t have to worry about that - anyway, the name, why’d you pick it?”

“I only know two Altean male names: Alfor and Coran.”

“You’re lucky you didn’t pick Coran.”

“Do I want to know?”

“It’s a sad story. Maybe later.”

Shiro didn’t question her any further. He have her the peace she clearly needed. In short time, they crossed over the apex of the rocky hill he’d traveled on before. The landscape gave away to mountains dotted with towering vegetation. It was too dark to tell the color of the leaves, but he remembered them looking maroon.

_An odd color for an odd planet. And evil planet?_ He glanced at Katelyn. _No, it’s not the people’s fault._

“This is the spot I awoke in.”

“And you had no idea where your ship went?”

“Correct.”

Katelyn nodded before consulting her map. “This way.”

The climb through the mountains was shorter, but significantly harder, than the trip from the edge of the city to their base. Winding, often narrow, paths wove around the titanous structures that reached for the sky. More than once, Shiro found himself placing his hand on Katelyn shoulder to steady her balance.

“Pidge-”

_Fuck._

“Sorry. Katelyn, how close are we?”

She scrunched up her nose and examined the little projection that the device on her wrist brought up.

“It’s just up ahead. There’s a flat clearing that gives way to the mouth of a cave. A few smaller cracks and crevices along the way, but you’ll be able to tell which one we’re looking for by the size of it.”

As they rounded the corner of their path, it was Shiro’s turn to nearly slam into Katelyn, who had the lead.

“Wha-” he hand flew to his lips, preventing him from speaking.

What he saw answered his question. An eerie glow emanated from the clearing ahead, and slightly below, them. Green-blue light washed over the jagged rocks, lighting a path into the cave that could only be the one they sought. Alteans moved in and out of the opening, many of which were accompanied by droids holding equipment.

“How the quiznak?” Katelyn whispered, “We have to get closer.”

“How?”

“There path widens and there’s a crevice up ahead that should be big enough for the two of us. We’ll be able to see past some of these rocks from there.”

She looked at him over her shoulder and he squeezed her arm in acknowledgement. Carefully, they edged along the path and slipped into the significantly smaller cage. From their high position, their view of the site was unobstructed. They crouched in the opening, each quietly making their own observations. It Shiro hadn’t been used to the pressure, his heart rate wouldn’t have remained so steady. Still, he had to take a few deep breaths to calm his nerves.

“They must have found the ship,” he said. They weren’t able to see far enough into the cave to tell for sure, but there was no other explanation.

“We need to confirm it.”

Shiro stared at her with a frown.

She grinned, eyes full of mischief, “Trust me.”

“I have been, but if you’re anything like my Katie-” her expression fluctuated, but she recovered quickly. He had made a mistake, but tried to brush it off, “Let’s just say I’m not sure I’ll be happy with your solution.”

“Just watch.”

For the first time since they’d set out, she opened her bag. After fishing through it for a few moments, she retrieved a gray cube no larger than a mouse. It began to glow as she held it out in the palm of her hand. Just as her cabinet had, it shifted to open, only this time a little pyramid flew out. The pyramid floated, suspended in the air as its cube closed. Katelyn turned to the device on her wrist and tapped on it quickly. As soon as she finished, the cube sped off towards the main cave.

“Impressed?”

“Not bad,” he smiled.

“Rover will take photos for us. We just have to wait. I can monitor him from here.”

“Sounds good,” he turned away from her.

_Not the same. Things are different here._

She didn’t seem to notice. They waited, but agitation swept over Shiro. He felt like he had to move - had to do something. Her robot was taking too long.

“No...”

“What is it?” Shiro tore his gaze from the site below to see her intently gazing at the device on her wrist, her eyebrows pressed tightly together.

“Rover’s malfunctioning. There’s-” she tapped on her device, “Wait...I can...”

Shiro put his arm on her shoulder, “Katelyn?”

She met his gaze, “They’re using a new security tech - it uses semiflaterliant frequencies to disrupt the internal communications of syntha devices. Which...yeah sorry, it’s basically a huge issue. The tech they’re using caused Rover to malfunction. I can transfer the data he’s received remotely, but if they find him my cover will be blown. We’ll lose all the progress I’ve made for the Guns. This could jeopardize our entire operation.”

“Hold on, let’s think through this. Are you sure it will be traced back to you?”

“Absolutely. I’m the only Altean I can think of that has successfully integrated syntha completely into devices. It’s being studied, but the Altean research lacks a key component. Of course, I haven’t told them that. The point being, they’ll know it’s mine for sure.”

“Alright,” he exhaled deeply and stared at the workers below, the gears in his mind turning. “You stay here. I’ll get Rover and bring him back.”

“And how do you plan on doing that? Security is tighter than I’ve ever seen, which is suspicious enough as it is considering the docility of the population,” she whispered.

“I’m still working on that.”

Katelyn followed his gaze to the clearing below.

“I have an idea. It’s risky.”

“It’s an idea. Let’s hear it.”

The idea was indeed extremely risky. Shiro didn’t have anything better, though, so he decided to take the risk. Step one was to split up. Katelyn circled around to the other side of the clearing while Shiro made his way down. She’d given him the exact location of Rover, it was up to him to do the rest. As soon as he ran out of rocks to hide behind, Shiro took a deep breath. He slammed the button they’d attached to his chest and ran. His heart stopped as an Altean looked straight at him - and it resumed beating when, after a second, the man shifted his gaze back to his companion. Shiro passed by the soldiers unnoticed.

_“It won't be affected since it's based on really old technology. It was never perfected back then and even now I'm not totally done working on it...you’ll have about seven dobashes. Maybe.”_

At least the cloaking device was operating. He ran straight for the cave he knew was supposed to be an earthy red color, but instead appeared uncanny while washed in the cyan light.

_“It won't be enough. There will be a gateway that you don't want to pass through. Wait until it's shut off.”_

Shiro stopped before crossing beyond the columns that formed a line across the width of the cave. Large gaps separated them, but Katelyn had assured him that he would not want to find out what would happen if he slipped through the spaces. Streams of light ran up and down the columns. They had the appearance of rivers made of electricity.

_“Quintessence. It powers all Altean tech. But it requires storage. I'll disable the transmitter. You won't have long before they fix it.”_

Shiro had insisted she not risk it, but only Altean alchemists could manipulate quintessence, and she was one of the best. He held his breath as he stared at the columns, unsure of his visibility to the world. _Please be okay, Katelyn._ Trying not to sigh loudly in relief, he moved as soon as the glowing streams faded to black. Swerving around the soldiers that rushed in the opposite direction, he made his way to Rover.

_“He won't be much further ahead. Get him and get out. Don't get caught behind the gate when it comes back on.”_

A running soldier tripped over himself, tumbling straight for Shiro. He managed to get out of the way, but not without brushing the man as he made contact with the ground. Shiro headed Pidge’s words. He didn't wait around long enough to find out if the soldier had noticed anything out of place. Finally, he found the spot where Rover was located.

_There he is._

Shiro snatched the small pyramid from the ground and dashed back toward the mouth of the cave. This time, moving with the current of the soldiers, he was able to reach the gate without much difficulty. Moving beyond the gate proved to be a different story. Guards were stationed in a line just in front of the columns. There was hardly any space between them. Their watchful eyes checked to ensure that the passing soldiers were Altean. To make matters worse, he noticed his shoe flashing in and out of visibility. No one else had noticed - yet.

_You're fucking kidding me._

Shiro was done. He took a deep breath and did what any rational man would do: he ran straight at a soldier ahead of him and leapt off of him, his foot making contact with the center of the man’s back. Once in the air, his next step hit a guard’s shoulder. Shiro hit the ground with a roll and the scene erupted into pandemonium. Guns were drawn, shouts were heard, and as Shiro was running away, a voice called out: “Hey! Who’s that!”

_Run run run run run_

He made it to the rocks that lined the clearing before shots were fired. Using the chaotic landscape as cover, he narrowly escaped several blasts. The footsteps behind him grew closer. Shiro picked up his pace, but he’d been exerting himself for far too long to compete with the soldiers. They were so close. He took a sharp turn to throw them off, and then the world swirled around him.

His body slammed into rough rock, a hand clamping over his mouth before he could do anything else.

“Shh,” a voice whispered into his ear.

It was then that Shiro realized Katelyn had tackled him into one of the mountain’s many crevices. Her weight bore down on him as he heard the steps of soldiers go past them. Once they were gone, she removed her hand.

“I'm glad you're okay,” she whispered.

He could feel her warm breath on his ear. She was so close...

“Can't. Breath.”

“Sorry,” she jumped to her feet and then pulled him up by his hand.

“Freakishly strong.”

“Weirdly weak,” she retorted with a snort.

“That was loud.”

Her cheeks grew pink.

“We have to go, Shiro,” she wouldn't look at him.

_Cute._

“Let’s hurry.” _They’ll be back soon._

Adrenaline and a need to focus on something besides his deep desire to kiss the Altean woman fueled the escape. By the time they reached her speeder they were both panting. Dull pain found it's home in all of his muscles as his lungs burned with every breath.

“I don't ever want to do that again,” he practically fell into the seat.

In between breaths, Katelyn managed a “yeah.” She was stretched out over the console that separated their seats. With a groan, she sat up and stretched, “We’ll go back to my place to review the data from Rover. Plus sleep.”

“Shower?”

“To-” she caught herself, “Yeah.”

Shiro wasn't sure, but he may have fallen asleep on the ride back.

“Do I have to move?” he groaned when she poked him.

“Yes.”

They got out of the speeder and she pulled his arm around her shoulder.

“Need me to carry your bag of wonders?” he tugged at the strap that hung off of her, but she brushed his hand away.

Leaning closely into him, she whispered, “They're watching.”

For once, he allowed himself to follow his impulses. Shiro slid his hand up Katelyn’s neck to cup the side of her face, drawing her into him. She relaxed into the motion, her head rested on his bicep.

“Hmm,” she let out a soft sigh.

_It's not real._

As they made their way to a lift, she turned her face slightly and pressed a gentle kiss to his arm.

_She’s loves Sven._

She broke away from him to press her hand against the scanner outside of her door and his entire body protested the movement.

_Not Katie._

The instant the door slid open, he made a beeline for the restroom.

“Shiro?”

“I haven't had a proper shower in so long,” he didn't stop moving as he forced the words out.

“On your left.”

He didn't wait for the water to get hot before stepping in. Of course, through the power of quintessence no doubt, it was warm the instant it touched his skin.

_Not Katie._

What was left of his emotional wall cracked.

_Not Sven._

It had survived exile, seeing Matt, even facing his own death. It could not survive the Altean reality.

_Not real._

Shiro melted to the ground, his back pressed to the wall as hot water flowed over him, mixing with his tears and washing them away as they came out. The wall was shattered. Every emotion he’d locked up to survive, every thought he'd sealed away - it all broke free. For the first time in...well, he didn't know. It had been so long since he’d seen Katie Holt and knowing that Katelyn, the woman whose soul was the same as the one he loved, fell for someone like Sven.

_Unattainable._

It was just too much.

Remembering Katie, missing Katie, _loving_ Katie.

It was too much.

Shiro sat in the shower for a very long time.

Slowly, painfully, but slowly, his heart wore itself out. The river of emotions that had spilled forth ran dry and Shiro was numb. Distant from the world, he turned off the water and dried himself, his thoughts slow and empty. He slipped on a pair of clothes he found on the counter - Katelyn must've put them there - and walked out to join here where she sat at her computer.

“Good shower?” she asked as soon as the door slid open.

If she had noticed how long he took, she didn't mention it. She sat in front of her computer, absorbed in her work. He took the seat beside her and let her work quietly for a little while longer. Meanwhile, he observed the sparsity of her living space. The structure was nice, but there were few signs that anyone but a ghost lived there. Only a counter built against the wall to his left held much. It was overcrowded with odd bits and pieces of machinery and tools.

“How did you and Sven meet?” the words came out before he could prevent them.

She stopped her work and turned towards him.

“That's your biggest concern right now?” the curve of the corner of her mouth indicated the playfulness of her remark.

“I do, but...” he looked at her, but he didn't really see _her_ in that moment. He saw Katie. “I need something...real feeling. Human.”

“Well Sven sure is human, but I take it that's not what you meant. I can tell you though,” she got up.

Speaking as she worked on getting them warm drinks, she told Shiro the story.

“I'm a military scientist. We met through a mission for the Guns of Gamara. Sven and Slav were partners for that mission and well...things went wrong. It's sensitive information, so I can't disclose the details but I ended up unconscious on their ship. It was a disaster, but Sven...he was there for me.”

She sighed.

“Of course, I had to get back to the military and we organized a prisoner exchange. Went well too, except for Sven almost getting himself killed...you two are a lot alike in that way.”

She handed Shiro his drink, “Hope you like it. Sorry, that story wasn't probably what you were looking for. Not exactly a normal thing.”

“It's alright,” he felt the warmth start to return to his body, “the way you talk about him...it sounds like you really love him.”

“I do.”

_You sound so sad too._

They were from different realities, but they seemed to relate to each other when it came to having people they loved and were separated from.

“Now about nearly dying, how was that data I risked myself for?”

“Interesting, to say the least,” Katelyn directed his gaze to her work which she pulled up.

“That's my ship,” the images displayed confirmed his theory.

“I've only seen two sets of data with the same readings as these. Either Rover is broken or...well, we have an explanation as to how you survived.”

“What other sets of data are you talking about?”

“Your ship, it has the same properties as both the rift and a comet that was found and lost, thanks to the Guns of Gamara. Who the quiznak made this thing?”

“I have no idea, but if my friends came over here on Voltron then I'm guessing it's the same material as that.”

“Voltron the mythical super weapon. I honestly didn't believe Slav when he told me...but this...You have to take it back to your world. The Alteans cannot have it.”

She turned to look at him with an intense gaze, “This has become much bigger than you.”

And so they made a plan. A plan which involved very dangerous and questionable methods, but a plan nonetheless. Once everything was agreed upon, they decided to sleep. Shiro took the couch that was all too soft for his tastes, but which carried him off to sleep anyway. His sleep was not peaceful.

“Shiro, why did you do it?”

Katie grabbed his arm, tears running down her face.

“Why Shiro!”

He looked away for only a second, but when he returned his gaze she had long hair and green markings.

“How could you? I trusted you!”

He tried to explain. He tried to tell her it was a misunderstanding - it wasn't his fault. No words came out of his mouth. He tried to scream but the sound was stifled. Katie kept yelling. And then the vision gave away to warmth. He found himself in a field of flowers that he was certain he'd never seen before. The rest of his night was passed in that field.

At some point, Shiro awoke to find a hand intertwined with his own. Struggling to keep his eyes open, he thought he saw Katelyn leaning against the couch, fast asleep with her head against his leg and her hand holding his own. But sleep overcame him once more. In the morning, he was alone. He remembered the image though and lifted his palm to stare at the place that he'd felt her warmth. Dream or not, it comforted him.

“Shiro?” Katelyn called from another room.

“I'm awake.”

“Good. Let's get ready to go.”

She checked to make sure his ears looked Altean when he put the modifiers on. And then checked again before they left.

“They're fine, Katelyn,” he gently pushed her wrist down, moving her hand away from his ears.

_You can't keep doing that..._

“Right. You'll do great. Let's go.”

Fortunately enough for them, the trip to the lab was uneventful. Security accepted Shiro’s fake ID and Katelyn reassured him not once, but twice, that she’d cleared any tracking data they had on the two of them.

“Smooth sailing from here,” she smiled once they made it into the building. “Let’s go talk to Terrick.”

The personal lab of Shiro’s supposed superior was not as wide as Katelyn’s but certainly more colorful. An entire wall of the space was coated in glowing figures, while tubes of colorful bubbling liquids lined the counters.

“Ah Alfor, Katelyn. Good to see you,” Terrick waved at them from his position bent over several abnormal beakers.

Katelyn stepped over to the table in the center of the room while Shiro lingered by the door.

“Thanks for lending the new guy to me. I just transferred the reports over to you so let me know if you have any questions,” her statement was followed by a string of jargon he couldn't keep up with.

Terrick followed in suit. Shiro hoped he didn't look anywhere near as lost as he felt. The two’s laughter finally caught his attention.

“So Alfor, hope Katelyn isn't being too hard on you.”

“No sir. It's a pleasure working with her,” the smile he gave her was genuine.

She tried to hide her blush, “He’s been a wonderful assistant.”

“Word is he's assisting you with more than work,” the comment was directed exclusively to Katelyn, and accompanied by a wink.

“Might want to watch your comments to your superiors, Terrick,” Katelyn lectured, but her statement was delivered with a smile.

“Yes ma’am.”

Katelyn laughed again at Terrick’s mock embarrassment.

“I'll give Alfor back later.”

“Sure thing,” he waved again as Katelyn reached Shiro and the two left.

She had looked at home and easygoing in her discussion with Terrick, but the sigh that escaped her lips told him otherwise. He wanted to reach out and take her hand - to pull her into a hug and press a kiss to her head - but he couldn't.

_You're making things worse._

There was no time to think about those sorts of things. And there wouldn't be for quite some time after that. The visit with Terrick served only to keep up appearances. The difficult part of the plan was what followed. Shiro followed Katelyn into the section of the building he hadn’t wandered through the previous day. At the end of the hallway they turned onto, two guards stood posted outside a door.

_Extra security. Just like she said would happen._

“Ma’am,” they each pressed a fist against their chests.

She mimicked the gesture, “My associate and I need to get through.”

“Sorry Ms. Holtera, we need you to scan your delazar and then you can go in.”

“Sure thing,” she raised her wrist to them and the guard on the right used a little device to scan it.

_So that’s what it’s called._

“You’re good. Him?” the guard nodded to Shiro.

Briefly looking over her shoulder at him, she responded, “Haven’t set his up yet. Would’ve, but we’re under strict orders to take care of this _issue_ first. You know how it is.”

The guard exchanged a glance with his partner.

“I can vouch for him. Is there an issue?”

“Not at all ma’am,” the guard that hadn’t spoken said.

“Good, we’ll go through then.”

Katelyn stepped up to the door and scanned her print. It slid open, and Shiro hurriedly followed after her.

“Wait,” the guard on the left stuck out his arm to prevent Shiro from passing. “Scan your print.”

“Of course,” his mind raced to calculate his move when the system rejected his print. He clenched his right arm, ready to engage in a fight.

His plan was to move as soon as the scanner denied him, so he lifted his hand to it and waited for the inevitable. The device blinked green and beeped happily, as it had done with Katelyn. Shiro’s eyebrow twitched, but he didn’t say anything. Once past the door, with the guards out of earshot, he shot Katelyn a look. She returned his expression with a mischievous smile.

“I took care of it.”

He shook his head, but couldn’t help smiling in return.

Two more sets of guards later and several instances of Katelyn’s sweet-talking skills/intimidation tactics, and they found themselves in the belly of the beast. Standing on a platform that oversaw an enormous chamber, Shiro was able to see the Altean scientists studying the ship. They had transported the ship - the one Shiro had come on - overnight. Another one of Katelyn’s predictions had proved correct. The brilliant scientist went to work on a nearby computer as soon as they’d entered the room.

“Almost there,” she worked quickly. “You ready?”

Shiro removed his glasses - they were annoying - and opened the shoulder bag he’d been carrying. He pieced together the various metal bits and pieces that were tucked inside, just as Katelyn had instructed him to. They went over it several times the night before and Shiro was certain he had it down.

“I will be.”

A few seconds passed as they worked silently and efficiently.

“Ready,” Katelyn announced.

“Three...two...one...” Shiro tossed the cylindrical device over the edge of the platform and ran over the Katelyn. “Here. Down.”

Katelyn took the mask Shiro handed her and they both put theirs on as they crouched behind the console she had been working at and waited for the loud _boom_ that followed the _clank_ of the cylinder hitting the ground below. The noise caused Shiro to flinch, but a soft pressure on his wrist kept him from losing his cool. The sound of coughing filled the space but the noise was quickly overpowered by the earsplitting ring of sirens that echoed about the chamber. The slam of the armored security door slamming close over the entrance to their platform was still loud enough to catch Shiro’s attention. Katelyn heard it too and moved as soon as it happened. It wasn’t until she lifted his arm off of her that he realized he had involuntarily wrapped himself around body to protect her.

“Doors closed, the program worked. Everyone’s out. Time to move quickly.”

She glanced at her delezar before turning to Shiro, who had pushed himself to his feet.

“We have Altean unit of time before they get the doors open. When that happens, you need to be on the ship and through the opening.”

“Let’s do this,” he gave her a nod.

They took a ladder attached to the platform and Shiro prepared to board the ship. His armor was a lost cause - it was too risky to retrieve - but Katelyn had been working on a syntha prototype for Sven that she gave Shiro instead. A pang of guilt ran through his heart as he put on the suit. It flowed over his body like liquid before solidifying into a beautiful black and white set of armor. It was truly a masterfully crafted piece.

“Wait, Shiro,” Katelyn ran over to him from the computer she’d been furiously typing on. “There’s something else - something odd. Before you board,” she glanced at her wrist again, “Good, there’s enough time.”

“What is it?”

“I- Well, I can’t quite explain it, but I think I can modify the ship. It’s like...you’re going to think I’m crazy.”

Shiro shook his head.

_Never. Not in any universe._

“It’s like the ship itself is telling me to work on it.”

Shiro put his hand on her shoulder, “Do it. I believe in you.”

Her expression softened as she reached up to touch his hand. Warmth spread over his skin as she softly stroked it with her thumb.

“This will take up all our time. I’ve already prepped the gate to the dome. So, I guess...this is goodbye.”

She took a step forward and cupped his face with both palms, his hand sliding to her back as she did so.

“Goodbye,” she stood on her toes and leaned her head in. Their foreheads touched together in a beautiful, sweet moment. As she pulled away, Shiro swore he saw the glint of tears in her eyes.

_Her love isn’t mine. It’s for Sven. It’s because I remind her of Sven._

_If only..._

_If only I could stay in a reality where Katie loves me like this, where I could make her happy forever..._

“Goodbye,” he whispered as she walked away. Only an Altean alchemist could work on the ship. That’s what she had said, at least.

_And she’s the best._ _She’s always the best._

Shiro took a deep breath and prepared himself. As soon as Katelyn finished her work, he would board the ship and she’d blow a hole open in the dome. The gate would be repared in a matter of seconds, providing a narrow window of escape. He’d be home free, and she’d claim she was threatened by a violent criminal and no one would be the wiser. That was the plan, until the doors to the chamber began to slowly slide open.

“Katelyn...” Shiro shouted.

“I’m working as fast as I can!”

“Not that - the doors. I thought we had more time!”

“We do!”

_Not anymore._

Shiro grabbed a tool from a nearby and ran at the door. The first soldier slipped through, but was unable to react in time. His body hit the ground hard as Shiro slammed the heavy piece of metal into him. Once the soldier was out, his gun became Shiro’s new weapon. Firing madly at the still opening door, Shiro was able to throw the soldiers off guard. Unfortunately, there were too many of them for him to hold off. He backed up but continued firing, ready to defend Katelyn with his life.

“I’m almost done Shiro.”

“You need to hide!”

_I’m not losing you. Sven deserves you. I can’t- he can’t lose you._

Shiro dove at her, a blast skimming his ear as they fell through the air.

“Shit,” he touched the spot that had been grazed and growled as he brought back a blood-stained hand.

_They’d been aiming for her._

Suddenly, he stood up and spun around, prepared the blast every last one of them into oblivion. A hand clasped around his wrist, preventing him from executing his vengeance.

“Shiro, no.”

_Don’t cry. Please._

“Look,” she lifted her chin towards the ship. It had begun radiating a soft white light.

“What...”

“You need to go now, Shiro. You’re almost out of time.”

It was his turn for tears to fall, slipping down the side of his cheeks. As the soldiers grew closer, he stared at the beautiful woman called Katelyn and felt his heart shatter.

“If only-”

She shook her head and blinked away the droplets that had built up in the corners of her eyes.

“I know it in my heart. I know Shiro that here, and in any universe or reality, I will always love you. Every version of you. Every iteration of myself. I have and always will love you. Forever.”

She stole his breath away.

“Now go.”

Shiro nodded, his heart pounding loudly in his chest, and ran into the ship.

_If I have to go, at least let me make sure that you’re safe._

Even the inside consols of the spacecraft emanated bright light, but he wasn’t concerned. Katelyn was a skilled alchemist.

He saw her below, running to the console so she could open the path to the rift, and he did for her what he knew she would do for him. Firing upon the Altean soldiers, he was determined to wait until not a single one of them remained a threat to Katelyn before he left. Even as an explosion rang behind the craft, he fired. Even as the grand lab filled with the bright light of the rift, he fired. Even as Katelyn shouted at him to go.

But he waited until there were none, and at the last second, as the white light overcame him from all directions, he slammed on the propulsors.

“ _I have and always will love you. Forever.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! I hope you liked it <3 Part 1 covers the entirety of the headcanon post I made on Tumblr.  _ So what comes next? _ That’s a good question.
> 
> The next chapter will be posted tomorrow and is titled “Part 2: Pidge & Sven”
> 
> Notes
> 
>   * Groggeries are a canon form of Altean currency. It’s what Coran uses in the comics. I actually got out of my chair and walked to my nightstand to fetch my copy of the comic so I could use the proper term.
>   * The ship Shiro stole is in fact the one Lotor crafted from the comet in Season 3
>   * Shiro’s exile is a reference to the end of Season 2. More explanation of what happened to him (in this fic at least) will be provided in tidbits.
>   * I haven't heard otherwise, but Coran-be-damned if quiznak isn't the Altean equivalent of fuck
>   * Pidge’s full name is Kaitlyn, opposed to Altean!Pidge’s “Katelyn”
>   * The blast that clipped Shiro broke his ear/marking tech
> 

> 
> Credit for Katelyn's bit at the end goes to @chionedraws tags: #CAN-YOU-IMAGINE-THIS-PIDGE-LOOKING-AT-SHIRO-WHEN-HE-HAVE-TO-GO-AND-SAYING-I-love-you-in-every-reality-don’t-forget-that


	2. Part 2: Pidge & Sven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sven is here and Shiro isn't. Pidge doesn't know what's going on but Coran-be-damned if she can't figure it out. She's not loosing him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now featuring Sven, Slav, Matt, Space Gala, Allura being a dorky older sister, douchebags hitting on Pidge, Pidge done with everyone's shit, cursing, *lots of cursing*, and the author regretting her life choices.
> 
> (PS: this was posted later than i wanted bc i go to college and college is a bitch)
> 
> This chapter's a lot happier in some ways? More positive character interactions and less angst. Mostly bc Shiro ain't in it. Poor Shiro. Lo siento niño. It was really fun to write though. Sven is amazing.
> 
> \-----
> 
> Also check out this fantastic art by the talented @chionedraws of Katelyn and Fake Altean Shiro last chapter: [Here](https://chionedraws.tumblr.com/post/165489786086/shiro-is-the-cutest-fake-altean-youll-ever-see)
> 
>   
>  [Side note, this is really beautiful to listen to. I was listening while writing the ballroom scene.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OGMJ2b-3eCk)

A yawn escaped her mouth. She muffled it with her hands despite the fact that there was no one around. It was habit. Her fingers continued up the bridge of her nose and rubbed at her eyes where tiny beads of water had formed. 

_ Fuck, I'm tired. _

“You need to go to sleep,” she waved her finger in a scolding manner.

_ Not a bad Shiro impression. _

The thought caused a pang of cold in her heart, but she did her best to ignore it. Despite her fatigue, despite the near impossibility of her task, and despite how long Shiro would reprimand her for overworking herself, she knew that she was the only one who could save him. Pidge tied her bangs up in a tiny ponytail on top of her head and went back to work. The calculations weren't even finished, and they were just the start. The deprivation of sleep was not going to stop her. Nothing was.

Hours passed without her noticing, her concentration never wavering. And then it was complete. The code was written, the calculations made, and the blueprints constructed. Pidge stood up with another yawn and stretched her arms out. Twisting her muscles this way and that, she waited for the sound of a  _ pop _ to indicate that a joint had moved in place. With her blood now flowing, it was time to get to work. She frowned at the heavy boxes that Hunk had deposited by the door of her hangar.

“Come on Hunk, now I have to move them all by myself,” she grumbled to the empty room.

Once the scraps were moved, she plucked a tool off of her workbench and began construction on her project. Electronic devices found in scrapyards, dead to the universe and useless to most, were pulled apart and integrated into a new whole. Tools - Altean, Olkarian, even Galra - that she’d collected were picked up, used, and placed back down over and over again. The work was hard and required more physical activity than her tired body desired, but her thoughts pushed her on. When it was too much, she hit a button on a little device Coran had given to her and listened to the sweet melody that filled the air as a result.

The song was foreign, played on instruments that she’d never seen before.

_ Soft and sad. _

“At least to our culture,” she commented to herself as she worked.

Soon, however, the rhythm of her activity and the bittersweet chords lulled her into a trance. Her thoughts fell upon Shiro. It had been her fault. She knew that much. Pidge told herself that if she hadn’t pleaded with Matt to find Shiro - if she hadn’t tried to orchestrate so much all at once - Shiro wouldn’t have been involved in the surprise conflict with Lotor. He wouldn’t have been pulled into the rift that had shocked them all.

She had seen him, seen his ship, from the Green Lion. Everything was going wonderfully. Matt had returned with the news that Shiro was going to aid the paladins his own way. Pidge hadn’t been fully onboard, but the plan sounded solid. They were in the middle of battle - it was unavoidable. She should’ve said no. But she didn’t, and instead she had to watch as the rift tore Shiro from her. It was Kuron all over again.

_ It was my fault. It’s always my fault. I- _

With all her mental strength she shoved the thought from her mind. Even if it was her fault, she was the only one that could get Shiro back. And she could only do that if she focused. Pidge took a deep breath and concentrated on the bolts and metal in her hands. Allura had closed the rift, but Pidge would be the one to open the gate again. Only this time, it would be controlled. Even Keith had given up on Shiro’s survival of the rift - he’d suffered too much after Kuron’s...he’d suffered too much.

“I will get Shiro back,” it sounded more certain when she said it out loud. Things always seemed more powerful when spoken.

“Katie! Who’re ya talking to?” a voice called from the hallway outside her hangar.

_ Fuck. _

She dropped her tools and dove for the cloth on the floor. In one swift moment it was draped over the ovular ring that stood at double her height.

_ Fuck fuck fuck. _

Her eyes searched the perimeter of her space for any damning evidence left out. No one could know what she was doing.

“Kaaaayyyteeeeeee,” Matt sung her name as he entered the hangar. “You awake.”

“Yes,” she huffed, regaining her composure.

“What’re you doing up lil sis?” he questioned with an arched brow. A smile played on his lips.

“What am I doing? What about you? Flirting with Keith again,” she quipped.

“Gasp,” he pressed a hand to his chest in mock surprise.

“You didn’t just say ‘Gasp,’” she deadpanned back.

“Don’t mock me. I’ll tell Allura.”

Pidge rolled her eyes, “What do you want Matt?”

“It’s the middle of the sleeping cycle. I’m here to drag my precious baby sister to bed.”

“I’m not exactly a baby, but fine. I just need to finish up here.”

Matt’s eyes flickered to her covered project.

“It’s a surprise,” Pidge said.

“Alright. But I’m waiting by the door to make sure you stay true to your word.”

She exaggerated a sigh before crouching to the ground to grab a cord that poked out from underneath the cloth. After hooking it up to her computer and setting a few programs to run, she caught up with Matt by the door and turned the light off in the hangar.

“Good night Greenie!”

Pidge loved having her brother back. He was a true treasure, and even helping them by setting up treaties and peace talks with some of the governments his rebel group had worked with. But her brother was another of the many obstacles between her and finding Shiro again. She loved her brother with all her heart, but she also loved Shiro. She wasn’t sure that Matt would understand.

“What’s got you down?” Matt asked as they walked, all humor having escaped his demeanor.

“Just having some troubles with calculations,” she said, “there’s an issue I can’t quite seem to figure out. But the analysis I’m running right now will help.”

“Or I could help.”

Before she could respond, he gave her a toothy grin.

“It’s a surprise,” they said in unison.

Pidge laughed and pulled her brother into a side hug. It really was great to have him back.

The remainder of their walk was conducted in silence, but a comfortable one. They hugged each other goodnight at her door and then it was time to get ready for bed. Throwing on a large shirt and completing her nightly routine of brushing her teeth and washing her face, she leapt onto her plush bed and wrapped herself up in her comfortable blanket. Perhaps Matt had a point - she was exhausted. The moment her body hit the mattress, sleep called to her like a neglected lover, pulling her into a deep sleep. She dreamt of seeing Shiro again.

And then she did.

Pidge swatted haphazardly at the air next to her bed.

“Matt, you said to sleep. I’m sleeping,” she groaned at the person who’d poked her awake.

Rolling over and covering her head in her soft blanket did not seem to deter them, however.

“Maaatttt,” she whined.

Sighing, she sat up and swept her bangs out of her face. Through half-opened eyes, she looked at her brother. Except, it wasn’t her brother, it was Shiro. He stared at her, pressed brows and frown directed in her direction.

“The fuck-”

A hand clamped over her mouth and she nearly lost it. She opened her mouth and dug her teeth into his flesh.

_ Am I dreaming? _

“Ow ow ow! Please stop!” Shiro whispered frantically. 

Pidge froze and blinked rapidly. Her eyes weren’t fooling her. Shiro’s face was in front of her own, tears building in the corners of his eyes. Only he his hair was all black and he had no scar. That, and he spoke with a Swedish sounding accent. She gave him a little nod and he withdrew his hand to cradle it.

“Sven?”

“Yoohoo,” he gave her a weak smile.

“Sorry, um, let me-” she tried to get up but he waved his arms in front of her.

“No, no. Wait. We must be quiet.”

_ The fuck is going on? _

“Okay,” she exhaled softly, “but I need some answers.”

Pidge crossed her legs in front of her before gently patting the spot on the mattress beside her. Sven started at her, and then her hand, and back again. In the dim light, Pidge was unable to tell if he was blushing or not. 

_ Where is that light coming from anyway? _

His hesitation passed and he joined her, mimicking her pose. If she hadn’t been so puzzled, she would’ve laughed at the thought that they looked like two kids ready to tell gossip at a sleepover. But the matter was serious. Sven placed a softly glowing orb between them, answering her previous mental question. She drew her eyes away from the green light and took a breath.

“First, why are you here? Why all the secrecy? Do you know where Shiro is?”

Sven opened his mouth to reply, but she held out a finger to cut him off.

“Wait, let me,” twisting her torso to reach the draw by her bed, she snatched up a flat circular device and chucked it at the door. It latched on with a  _ clink. _

“What’s...?”

“Wave absorber. Basically does what it’s name says. Absorbs the vibrations of sound waves headed in that direction and effectively nullifies them. Ensures that no one can listen.”

Sven smiled and nodded.

“Okay, sorry about before. Let’s start with the reason you’re here.”

He sighed, “It’s complicated.”

“I’m looking for more than that. Shiro is missing, and now you’re here. Something’s fishy.”

“Fishy?” he questioned.

“Nevermind. What’s going on?”

He looked over his shoulder at the device and then back at her.

“The Alteans are getting close. Even without the comet, a rift opened that they’ve been studying. We don’t know what’s going on, ya? But Slav says someone over here is tampering.”

“How do you know it’s us? Or our reality, I mean.”

“After you came, Slav found a way to detect it. Has a denotation system.”

Pidge nodded her head. She knew all too well about that. As soon as Shiro had disappeared, she sought answers. In the aftermath of the explosion - the one that had sent both theirs and Lotor’s forces into dismay - Slav spent his time flittering about matter samples that Pidge and Hunk had collected. When Lance finally got him to calm down, he’d mentioned the denotation system.

“In 76.309 percent of realities I’ve come up with this system,” he’d reported.

“Cut to the chase,” Pidge had snapped, earning her a glare from Allura.

“What the Green Paladin means is, can you tell where Shiro could have gone?”

“If he’s alive, he’s in reality -----,” what followed was a series of nonsensical sounds.

“English characters, please.”

“Right,” Slav coughed, “KOS 45-VBQ42C”

“Chaos 45?” Hunk questioned.

“No!” KOS 45-VBQ42C!” Slav snapped, but the name stuck after that. And, sure enough, Slav was able to prove that it was the same reality they’d entered before.

“Moving past that,” Pidge’s thoughts returned to the conversation, “I think I know who’s the culprit - Prince Lotor.”

“How?” Sven questioned, “Your Princess Allura is...” his eyes shifted towards the door again, “well she isn’t an Empress. No son.”

“Lotor’s Zarkon’s son, not Allura’s,” Pidge told him with a raised brow. “Moving past that, he’s been tampering with things he shouldn’t.”

_ Not unlike yourself...but that’s different. _

“It’s worse.”

“How?”

“We - the Guns of Gamara - we think there’s another one. From our universe. Working to create a permanent bridge.”

“Here?”  _ That explained his caution.  _ “Did they come the same way you did?”

He shook his head. “The crossings are unpredictable. Lotor’s work. Only we have a method...and it’s one-way.”

The gears in her mind whirred, “You don’t mean...”

Sven averted his gaze.

“FUCK,” she shouted and heard Shiro’s voice yell “Language” in her head. But Sven wasn’t Shiro, a fact that was upsetting her more each moment.

She leapt from her bed and made a dash for the door. Before she could get out of her room, Sven wrapped her in a hug.

“Wait please!”

“You!”  _ How could you? _ Her vision blurred as the tears formed in her eyes, “That was the only way. His only way.”

She crumbled to the ground, Sven’s support the only thing easing her descent. He crouched beside her, but moved his hands to hold her own.

“I’m sorry. I know how much you care, I do...”

The sorrow in his eyes was real. She let him brush the tears from her face.

“Don’t worry, we know where he is.”

“You do?” she sniffled.

“Yes. Someone I trust with my whole heart. You’ll get him back.”

“Okay,” she took a deep breath, “okay.”

“I’m still going to check my machine,” she bit, her demeanor making a complete one-eighty.

“Okay,” he offered a smile.

Together, they carefully made their way to her hangar. She brought the wave absorber with her just in case and installed it on the door when they got to their destination. The situation was just as she suspected - her machine was fried. 

_ So that’s how they got over here. _

“How did you know a door would be ready on our side?” she questioned as she poked at the metal frame with her tools.

“Slav. Scanner. Realities. Something,” Sven shrugged, “Sorry.”

_ Cute. Just like Shiro. _

She focused on her work to hide her blush.

“We’ll have to make another. Maybe one that won’t be so easily fried...”

“And you’ll help us find the imposter?”

“Absolutely,” she flashed him a grin, “We’ll figure this all out together.”

Sven gave her a nod.

“Katie...” a grumble came from the hallway, causing both of them to jump.

“Go, go,” she whispered, waving her hand in the direction of Greenie. Once more, she found herself concealing her work with a cloth and shoving all of her tools back where they belonged.

“What’s up Matt?” she asked her brother who entered the chamber.

“I thought you were sleeping,” he sighed, “It’s still sleepin time.”

His words were followed by a yawn.

“Sorry, I just had a bad feeling and found my work fried. I was right about there being an issue.”

“Woah,” he gazed at her computer, which was in bad shape.

_Shit. I hadn’t even noticed that._ _I’ll have to do everything from scratch!_

She tried not to wince as the full implication of the damage hit her.

“I can help,” he offered again.

“No, it’s fine. Go to bed and I promise I won’t work on it until normal working hours.”

He stared at her for a moment, not saying anything, and then yawned once more.

“Fine.”

“Go back to bed ya zombie!” she shouted.

Matt waved at her over his shoulder, already heading back to his room. Pidge waved Sven over once the coast was clear.

“I thought your device made it so no one could hear us?” he asked.

“I swear Matt just comes to check the lab regularly, although in reality we probably woke him up when we passed by his room. We’ll be careful going back.”

One forlorn glance at her device later and they were on their way back to her room.

_ I’ll mess something up if I try working now. _

“Is Matt your brother?” he asked once they were in the safety of her bedroom.

“Yeah,” she threw him another of her oversized shirts to wear. Might as well have him sleep comfortably. She didn’t mention that it was stolen from Shiro’s laundry, but Shiro didn’t even know it was stolen from his laundry. The identity of the great Shirt Thief of the Castle of Lions was a mystery to everyone. Where else was she supposed to get them anyway?

“Ah,” he nodded. “Makes sense, he looks like...”

“Like who?”

“No one,” Sven shook his head. “Can I sleep here?”

Pidge followed his finger to the floor.

“You can take the bed.”

“What about you?”

“I’ll be fine.”

It wasn’t a lie. She could sleep anywhere.

Sven frowned, “You won’t get good sleep.”

“What are we supposed to do?” she motioned to the small space that was her room, “There’s nowhere else.”

“I can share.”

“Fine,” she huffed. He was as stubborn as Shiro, even if they weren’t the same person.

Her irritation was a mask, though, and she knew it. Despite the fact that Sven was careful to keep his distance from her as they both climbed in the bed and turned their backs to each other, she couldn’t stop thinking about the possibility of waking up in his arms. The warmth radiating from his body had to be enough, however. Pidge sighed again before finally telling her mind to shut up and sleep. It worked. She almost didn’t hear Sven’s soft voice tell her good night.

“Good night Kate...”

_ Kate? _

She was out cold before she could dwell on it any further.

When she awoke, Pidge had, unfortunately, forgotten the events that had transpired the night before. All she knew was that when she turned over, instead of seeing her wall she saw the back of a well-built man. 

_ Shiro? Must be dreaming still. Pleasant dream... _

Wrapping her arm around him, she nestled her face into his back.  _ Warm. Safe. _ It was nice. She didn’t want the dream to end. It was one that she had every now and then, and one she was perfectly content with pretending was real. Shiro turned to face her with a smile, which is when they finally saw each other’s faces. Simultaneously, they jerked away, resulting in a loud  _ thunk _ as Sven hit the floor.

“Shit, sorry,” Pidge exclaimed.

Springing to her feet, she made a dash for the restroom. Her heart pounded as she threw on a shirt and shouted out to Sven.

“I’ll go get us breakfast!”

“Sounds good...” he groaned from the floor.

Crimson tinted her cheeks long after she rushed out of her room. The walk to the kitchen was used to regain her breath.

_ Fuck. _

Pidge tried to not think about what had just happened, but it was difficult. Each time she reflected on the moment, her face grew hot again and her stomach did little flips.

“Pidge?” Allura called with a smile as Pidge entered the kitchen.

“Mornin’ Allura,” she did her best to feign fatigue, throwing in a yawn for extra measure.

“You look like you were up all night,” she handed Pidge several pieces of fruit. “Want to talk about it?”

_ That smile is too sly for my liking. _

“Just me being me, you know,” she tried to brush it off.

“Mhm. It sounded to me like you had a visitor last night...”

Pidge’s heart erupted into a flurry of beats. 

“What? No. I mean, Matt walked me to bed. You probably heard him.”

“Not that diplomat that’s been flirting with you?” Allura questioned with a raised brow, smile still dancing on her lips.

“What’s this about Pidge flirting?” Of course Lance had to show up.

“Allura is being ridiculous,” she deadpanned.

“Are you talking about that Regthar guy? Now that I think about it, he does seem pretty interested in you.”

“He’s a jerk,” Pidge sighed, “And I want nothing to do with him.”

“If that’s the case, let me know if you have any troubles with him. Good ol’ Lancey will beat him up for you.”

“Thanks,” Pidge finally smiled, “but there’ll be a line, starting with Matt. Besides, it’s only fair I get first crack at him.”

“True, true,” Lance got himself a glass of water.

Allura pouted, “There will be no beating up of diplomats in my castle.”

“If they give us a reason...” Lance shrugged, grinning at the princess.

“Then I’ll be in that line,” she responded.

The three of them laughed and Pidge took her opportunity to slip out of the kitchen, an assortment of fruit in her arms. The playful banter with her albeit annoying friends cheered her up considerable, almost to the point that she forgot about the ordeal with Sven. Almost.

He was waiting for her when she got back.

“Catch!”

Sven did as he was instructed, snagging the fruit out of the air.

“Looks good!”

Pidge gave him a wide smile, “Eat up, then we’ll figure out a way to get you into the hangar.”

While he ate, she rummaged around in her drawers for something.

_ Where the hell did I put it? _

By the time she was done, Sven had finished his food and her bed was a mess of odd bits and pieces of electronics. But she had found what she was looking for. Holding a thin silver circle up, she grinned.

“What’s that?”

“A little project I was working on before...well before things got so complicated. It’s not done, but it should help.”

He sat still as she fixed it to his chest.

“It’s not stable enough yet, and doesn’t work for long, but it should provide you some cover if we run into anyone. Just hit the button in the middle.”

He nodded and they were off. Fortunately enough, they didn’t run into anyone on the way to her hangar. Pidge began working on extra security measures to alert them of someone’s arrival while Sven uncovered the gate. It was in terrible shape - covered in scorch marks with metal pieces and wires sticking out where they shouldn’t be. She looked over her shoulder to see Sven frowning at the device.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. You trusted me, so I’ll trust you. Let’s just get to work.”

Having to recreate her work was a pain, but another set of hands helped. Even if Sven didn’t understand the complicated aspects of what she was doing, he’d had enough practice with the Chaos 45 Slav to know the names of the tools she called out and how to best follow her instructions. They fell into a quiet rhythm, working together in harmony. Pidge couldn’t help but think about the times Shiro would join her in the hangar and do the exact same thing. The thought, while pleasant, made it that much more difficult to look Sven in the eye.

The project ran smoothly when the door to the hangar slid open. Before she could tell him, Sven slammed the button on her device and disappeared before her eyes. Her heart pounded as she raced for the door.

_ Keeping secrets was hard the first time. This is so much worse. _

It was none other than Slav who peered around the doorframe.

“Something’s off, very off yes. You need to move this two inches over...” he started moving a box of parts before she could stop him.

“What are you doing in here Slav?!”

_ Keep your cool, Pidge. _

“It was off, I needed to fix it.”

“That’s not an answer. How did you get in?”

“Oh I disabled the security, I was passing by the lab when the panel on the door flashed the wrong colors. They were all wrong. Increased the chance of the castle spontaneously exploding by .036%.”

“Slav...” Pidge growled. “Get out!”

“What’s this?” He began poking around her gate, “You’ve assembled it all wrong.”

_ That’s it. _

She was about to drag him out of her lab when his attention turned toward the space where Sven had been standing.

“Hmm,” he held up two of his hands to form a square, “there’s-”

“No!” she called out as he got closer, but it was too late. Sven reappeared.

“AH!”

Slav jumped back and wrapped himself around Katie.

“This is bad, very bad!” he yelled in her ear.

“You’re telling me. I need you to leave and not tell anyone about this. It increases the chance of me throwing you out an airlock by 99% if you do.”

“Wait! Slav can help us!” Sven called out.

_ No, you don’t understand. _

“Yes, true. I will help.”

“The shit you are!” Pidge was done. She was so very done.

“There’s a mistake in your machine and you need me to fix it,” Slav reported, “And it is very bad that he is here.”

Sven smiled awkwardly as Pidge glared at him.

“Fine, but first you fix my security. And if you tell anyone about this, so help me I will-”

“Throw me out of an airlock, understood. In 11.2 percent of realities, you have already,” he rambled as he walked back to the door.

Pidge shoved her face into her palms and groaned. This was not going to be easy.

Their work didn’t go nearly as smoothly as it had previously, mostly because of Slav’s constant insistence that things had to be constructed a certain way. He was a genius, Pidge admitted, and he knew a hell of a lot more about Altean and Galra tech, but he was a major pain in the ass, as Sven soon discovered. The man was having a much harder time dealing with Slav than Pidge was. She suspected that it had something to do with the differences between the Slav of her reality and that of his.

“No, no, no! Tap the hypo-thermal generator twice before inserting it,  _ not three times _ !”

Pidge sighed and threw up her arms, “You do it then!”

She moved to work beside Sven on his task.

“I understand your surprise now,” he whispered, causing her to stifle a laugh.

“Yeah, our Slav and our Shiro get along very differently than you and your Slav.”

“Lots of things are different,” his smile remained, but there was sadness in his eyes.

She blushed at his gaze, although she wasn’t entirely sure why. The moment passed quickly and they were back to work. The positive side of having Slav around was that they were able to make improvements to the Inter-Reality Gateway 2.0. Or, as Slav called it, the “Destroyer of Realities that Distorts the Very Fabric of Space and Time.” Yet he still helped. Hours passed as they worked. A chime of Pidge’s newly-restored computer made her jump as she was pulled from her task.

“Shit,” she muttered to herself.

“What’s the for?”

A sigh preceded her words, “Remember the diplomats I was talking about? We’re having a Gala tonight to encourage friendly relations. As a paladin of Voltron, I have to go.”

“Good chance to figure out who our traitor is, no?” Sven questioned.

“You think he’s here?”

“Our head strategist thought it would be best move,” Sven nodded.

“Alright,” she paused, reflecting on their options, “Why don’t you come with me then?”

“We have no time for dating!” Slav exclaimed, causing both of them to blush.

“Not for dating, to help me find our man...or woman. Lance insisted the Gala be “Earth-themed” to educate Allura and Coran on the intricacies of our society,” Pidge shrugged. “So it’s a masquerade.”

“Masquerade?”

“You don’t have them?” that was odd.

Sven averted his gaze, “No...things are very different in our reality...”

“Oh...I’m so sorry...” she didn’t press the matter further. “Let’s get ready. Slav, can I trust you to keep working here?”

“If I stop we’ll die!” he shouted.

“Okay then. Why don’t we go?”

Pidge snuck Sven back into her room and they prepared for the ball. A quick trip to Coran’s room and they had everything they needed. She let Sven change in the bathroom while she put on her dress. It was long, green, and constructed of a lightweight fabric that she couldn’t name even if she wanted to. Her mask was designed to look like the face of a panther - green with silver accents around the eyes. She was ready to go but not, however, prepared for her breath to be stolen when Sven stepped out from the restroom. The stolen Altean suit complemented him perfectly, it’s black and grey accents quite fitting. The mask, modeled after a hawk, added an air of mystery to the look.

“How do I look?” he questioned as she stared at him.

“Um, great. Really great. Ready to go?”

“Ya.”

They set out, walking together to the castle’s ballroom with their arms intertwined. Taking deep breaths to calm herself, the prayed that they wouldn’t meet up with anyone before entering the gala. Her prayers went unanswered. About halfway there, she heard her brother’s voice and Allura’s laughter from the hallway ahead of them. It would’ve been more suspicious to be caught, running, so she continued walking, her arm tensing around Svens.

“Who is this lovely lady?” Allura teased while nudging Keith, who stood between her and Matt.

“There’s no way that’s my sister!” Matt exclaimed.

He gave Sven an odd look, but said nothing. In exchange, she didn’t mention the fact that Matt and Keith were holding hands.

“Very funny. You should be happy I even decided to attend. I can leave.”

“You wouldn’t,” Allura faked a gasp.

“I will. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to finish escorting our Corbanian embassy to the gala.”

She gave them a polite nod and steered Sven toward the ballroom, picking up their pace.

“Nice save,” he whispered once they were out of earshot. She hoped it really had been.

The ballroom was packed with aliens of all types. She was floored at the amount of diplomats present, and glad that she was wearing a mask. It made interactions easier. It didn’t take long for Lance to hone in on the couple and strike up a conversation.

“Who’s this pretty lady?” he winked, mask pushed up on top of his head.

“Allura and Matt already did this,” she groaned.

“Mhm, mhm, I’m hearing you, but as honorary older brother I also have to harass you. And you sir!” he pointed a finger at Sven, “Take good care of our little Pidgey. If you don’t she’ll throw you out of an airlock.”

Lance gave Pidge a thumbs up and walked off before she could respond.

“I take it you use that threat often?” Sven whispered.

“Yeah...”

Sven laughed - the last peaceful moment of their night.

“Let’s split up and figure out who our enemy is,” Pidge instructed.

They did just that. Pidge wandered around the ballroom, introducing herself politely to various diplomats the way that Allura had taught her. It was painful, to say the least. Smiles weren’t necessary behind her mask, but a proper temperament was. Keeping in mind the clues Sven warned her to look out for, she tried to meet as many people as possible and evaluate their threat level.

_ If we can just narrow it down to a few suspects... _

Her mind wandered as some fancy ambassador droned on about her personal army of soldiers and how superb they were. For the most part, Pidge paid her no mind and only responded now and then to be polite. Then something - rather, someone - caught the corner of her eye. She shifted her gaze to see a rather handsome Ethranian in a blue outfit making his way towards her.

_ Regthar. _

“I would love to hear more about this later, but unfortunately I must step aside for a moment.”

The woman smiled - at least Pidge thought it was a smile - and the paladin slipped away. She headed in the direction opposite of the cumbersome Ethranian. Maneuvering her way around the group of dancers in the center of the ballroom, she did her best to move without bumping into anyone. Thankfully the task was easily enough accomplished by someone as small in stature as she was.

_ Not him, not now. _

When she thought she’d put enough distance between them, she stopped and glanced back over her shoulder. He was nowhere to be seen. With a sigh, she decided to approach the nearest diplomat that she’d yet to conference with. The woman was slender with soft yellow fur all over her body. She towered over Pidge by several feet.

“Hello Green Paladin,” she greeted.

“Hello, I hope you’re having a good time.”

“Yes! It’s been wonderful,” her laugh was soft with a musical quality to it.

Conversation with her was easy enough, to Pidge’s relief. She had none of the tells that they were looking for either. The alien’s neck was exposed - no masking device - and no accent either. On top of that, she had all the right answers about her people’s history and the events of the Galra war. Pidge found herself smiling, the woman - Queen Selvaria - was amazing company. The man that tapped her on her shoulder, interrupting the conversation, was not. 

“My queen,” he bowed to Selvaria, “and my lady.”

Pidge took his extended hand out of politeness. She did not want to make a negative impression on her new friend.

“If you’ll excuse us, your highness, I’d love to have this dance with the Green Paladin.”

“Of course, I look forward to continuing our conversation, paladin.”

Pidge was only able to manage a nod before Regthar whisked her off to the dance floor. Frowning beneath her mask, she avoided making any snide comments. The Ethranians were a powerful potential ally that Matt had worked long and hard to form relations with. Besides, the man was more annoying and pushy than anything. 

A soft, high tune filled the air as she was pulled into the dance. They spun around the ballroom, silent as the melody grew in strength, finally interrupting into a strong ballad. It was familiar and ominous all at once, never meant to be played that way. And then it hit her.

_ Lance! _ She groaned internally as the melody to  _ Bring Me to Life _ directed their movement.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Regthar asked in all his ignorance. “Just like you.”

“It’s something,” she smiled to herself. “Earth culture, for sure.”

“I’d love to learn more about Earth...and you...”

His whisper went unanswered. Ignoring the puppy dog eyes that he was giving her, she did her best to let the moment pass. Her eyes slid up his shoulder to the nape of his neck, where she could focus without having to meet his eyes. Taking a deep breath, she said nothing as realization dawned on her mind. He wore a scarf around his neck - he always did. Just barely, she was able to see the glint of metal underneath it, and she remembered Sven’s words.

_ “Alteans can’t transform their ears, they have to use tech for that - but it’s bulky and visible. At least standard type is.” _

Pidge took control of the dance, a low set of chords taking over for the previous song. She spun underneath his arm and when she returned to his grasp, her hand slid up his shoulder. A small, gentle touch of his chin and he melted. Mimicking her dear friend the blue paladin, she looked into his eyes and whispered, “Perhaps you can tell me more of your culture.” Regthar looked like the room had lost its oxygen.

_ Maybe Lance is good for something. _

As she pulled away from him only to be able to spin into his arms, her hand tugged on the cloth that concealed his neck, moving it ever so slightly. 

_ I was correct. _

She turned into him, her back to his chest, and smiled to herself. That was the last of their dance. Regthar stopped suddenly and yelped. 

“That’s enough,” a familiar, yet odd voice said.

Slipping out of his grasp, she turned to see what had happened. Sven stood, hand on Regthar’s shoulder, and focused on the alien with a frown.

“Pardon my friend,” Pidge broke the tension and grabbed Sven’s hand. “His culture is much different than yours or mine. Verian, I’d be happy to join you in a dance.”

Sven let himself be pulled away from Regthar and into a slow waltz.

“What was that?” Pidge whispered, placing her head on his chest so that they could talk quietly.

“Um, I just...I was worried,” Sven sputtered, his accent returning.

“Hmm. I didn’t know you could speak without an accent...” she teased.

“Ya...good for spying.”

They spun around the dancefloor.

“Did you see his neck?” she questioned.

Sven glanced across the room quickly.

“Is that?”

“Yes.”

Sven twirled Pidge around.

“We need a plan before we react,” she said.

“We need to return to the hangar.”

She nodded and they finished their dance. If they hadn’t been trying to save not one, but two universes - if they hadn’t been trying to save  _ Shiro _ \- Pidge would’ve prayed for the dance to last longer. As it was, they were running out of time, she she relished the moment while it lasted. A small part of her, buried deep inside her heart, ached as they danced. It was truly a beautiful moment, but one she wished to spend with Shiro. A Shiro that loved her the way she loved him.

The song was over too soon and they split up, bowing to each other before leaving to meet up in the hangar. Her pulse racing, she stopped to collect her breath before finding Allura and letting her know that Queen Selvaria agreed to a private treaty conference. Her duty to Voltron complete for the night, she set out to finish her duty to Shiro and Sven.

Rushing to strip out of her dress in her room, she shoved a comfortable set of clothes on before running to the hangar. When she got there, the expression on Sven’s face caused her heart to stop.

“What’s wrong?”

“Slav detected another surge of quintessence. A rift was opened.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [You can listen to the piano version of Bring Me to life here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bUpaJqyfVjk)
> 
> [Pidge's dress is like this, but less see-through](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/56/a1/b4/56a1b4c93dc83b46750fb545ef7792d3--emerald-dresses-green-prom-dress-emerald.jpg). [And mask, but with silver.](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=50607238)
> 
> ~~~~~
> 
>   * How I Write Shiro: Ask myself what I feel internally
> 

>   * How I Write Pidge: Ask myself how I act externally
> 

>   * **Confirmed, OlkarianPrincess actual love child of Shiro and Pidge**
> 

> 
> :P Messing w/ y'all, hope you liked it! Next part goes back to angst but also !!!!
> 
> ~~~~~
> 
> Next:
> 
>   
> Part 3: Seeing Double
> 
> ~~~~~
> 
> PS: the original draft of this scene went as follows:
> 
> “Lotor’s Zarkon’s son, not Allura’s,” Pidge told him with a raised brow. “Moving past that, he’s been tampering with things he shouldn’t.”
> 
> _Not unlike yourself...but that’s different._
> 
> *narrator:* it wasn't


	3. Seeing Double

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro finds himself in quite a predicament. But at least he's back in his reality, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ CHIONE DID MORE ART I’M GONNA DIE ](https://chionedraws.tumblr.com/post/168515145956/okay-so-i-decided-to-draw-the-pretend-to-be-a) (from Chp 1)
> 
> [ Also from Chp 1, I drew Rover ](https://olkarianprincess.tumblr.com/post/166279142641/inktober-space-travelers-day-4-the-rovers-vld)
> 
> [ And this beautiful art from Potentiala of Pidge in her ballgown ](https://olkarianprincess.tumblr.com/post/165651069911/olkarianprincess-im-in-awe-of-this-beautiful)
> 
> I’M ALIVE AND SO IS THIS FIC. I had to read Chapters 1 and 2 before writing this, and I ended up rewriting the first part (because I had it already written). But the rewritten version is MUCH better than what I originally had. So there’s that! Only one more chapter left and it’ll be a good ol’ wrap-up chapter.
> 
> All that said, after reading the first two chapters myself, I highly advise you do the same because wow what is plot in this fic.

He fought off the sharp pain that ran through his head, forcing his eyes open. Brushing away the fibers that tickled his nose, he quickly realized that the material in his face was in fact hair: soft, brown hair. Shiro reached out and pulled the woman lying next to him into a tight embrace. He was unable to prevent the tears from swelling into the corners of his eyes as the memories flooded his mind.

The light. There had been the light. And the woman that looked like his Katie - the woman that loved a man like him. There had been a whole other world, a whole new universe where everything was different. And then there was the ship...the ship that had taken him home.

“Pidge, I’m sorry, it’s just that I-” he said into the woman’s long hair.

_ Long...hair... _

“Katelyn!” Shiro sat upright and stared at the woman he’d held so tightly.

“I...” she groaned and rubbed her head as she sat up, “Shiro?”

“We failed...” the words that escaped his lips barely audible.

Shiro tore his eyes from the Altean and observed the cell that they were in. There was something off about the whole situation. The ship was gone, and the hall beyond the electro-field empty.

“Where are we?” Katelyn said what was on his mind.

“This is a Galra cell,” Shiro touched the purple floor, “We crossed over. We had to have crossed over.”

“We,” she echoed back to him.

“We,” he nodded. “We’re in my world now.”

Katelyn’s eyes went wide and tears began to swell in them. “How...”

She gazed around the room, as if in a trance, and then suddenly, she was unable to hold it in. The tears poured down her face, causing a sense of panic to overwhelm Shiro. He gently brought her in his arms and she pressed her head against his chest, silently sobbing into his body.

“It’s alright,” Shiro whispered, gently stroking her hair.

“Sven...” Katelyn sobbed out, “this has just been so hard...”

Shiro went stiff at the mention of his counterpart’s name.

_ Sven. That’s right. It’s not me she. It’s not- _

He looked down to see two golden eyes gazing up at him.

“I’m sorry Shiro, I didn’t mean to hurt you. I’m glad that I’m safe. You saved me, you idiot. I just...it’s been really hard seeing you. I can’t imagine what it’s like for you...I...”

Shiro pulled her in tightly and sighed.

“It’s alright,” he whispered. “I understand.”

“You’re amazing, Shiro,” her soft voice warmed his heart.

“And you’re a hero,” he said the words that he knew she needed to hear.

Katelyn sat back and rubbed her eyes. They were still red, but the tears had ceased. Drawing her legs up against her chest and wrapping her arms around them, she sighed. Shiro noticed her purposely avoiding her gave.

“I’m not. Not really.”

“Of course you are,” he offered.

_ How can she not see it? Katie is a hero. In every reality. _

“You don’t know the whole story,” their eyes finally locked.

“And what story might that be?” an unfamiliar voice questioned.

They both jumped from the shock and sprung up to a standing position. Outside the bars stood a tall, thin man with pointed ears and pale purple skin. A dangerous grin played on his lips.

_ How did I not hear him coming? This man...Lotor? _

Shiro realized it had to be the prince. He matched the image that Matt had provided.

“Who are you and why do you have us here?” Katelyn asked firmly, no trace of the sorrow that had previously overcome her.

“I should ask you that. Not him though,” Lotor snapped a glance at Shiro. “I recognize him. Did you know that he actually helped me with my plans? In a way.”

“I did no-” Shiro started.

“Hush, Champion. I’m talking to this enchanting woman.”

Lotor’s lies did no more than prompt Shiro to state the truth, but his last comment made Shiro’s blood boil. Before he could respond, Katelyn, while maintaining a steady eye contact with Lotor, took a step towards the former Black Paladin.

“You’re not Galra are you? Not full Galra, at least. A halfbreed...” she mused, curiosity and interest displayed plainly on her face.

Lotor’s expression changed, if but for a moment, before returning to a cocky grin.

“And what about you? An Altean nearly identical to the Green Paladin,” he began. The fact that he’d met Katie - inhabited the same castle as Katie - sent a chill down Shiro’s spine. “...didn’t you know that my father wiped your race out? You shouldn’t exist here in this reality.”

“Here, perhaps he did. He acted cruelly, just as you are cruel. No matter how you’re raised, you always end up selfish and vile. It’s a shame, Prince Lotor,” Katelyn stated.

Shiro felt her fingers brush against his and he curled his hand around them. Perhaps she realized his state of irritation and sought to comfort him, or perhaps she was the one in need of comfort. After all, they were Lotor’s prisoners, and she was playing quite a dangerous game. Regardless of the reason, it aided Shiro in his attempt to steady his breathing.

“Always the smartass, Pidge is it? Or do you go by something else?” Lotor maintained his cool.

“Why are you keeping us here?” She deflected his attention to another question.

“The Champion,” Lotor snarled, his distaste for Shiro apparent, “stole my ship. I merely came to retrieve it. I like what you’ve done with it, I do really, but I wasn’t so happy about finding you two with it.”

_ Like what we’ve done with it? What happened exactly? _

“Then you don’t need us here. Let us go and we can leave you to your business.”

_ No, he can’t have that ship. He’s dangerous, he- _

Katelyn squeezed his hand. It was as if she sensed Shiro’s thoughts and meant to reassure him. She was a genius, after all. Shiro took another deep breath and decided to trust her.

“I’m sure you’ll prove to be...of use,” Lotor said with confidence.

That was the final straw for Shiro.

“Prince Lotor, are you really that alone that you need to keep us here? To feign power. After what happened, after you were abandoned by your trusted generals and then lost the only people that had every showed you kindness? All because of your own flaws? Your own selfishness? You need to get a grip on reality!”

“Silence!” Lotor slammed his fist into the wall next to the bars. “You-” he met Shiro’s eyes and spat his words out with a snarl,”don’t know anything. And you,” he pointed at Katelyn,” need to stop clinging to this man. In any universe, in any reality, he is a sign of ruin to come.”

Lotor moved away from the cell and took his leave, muttering as he went, “You and that Pidge seem inclined to make the same mistake.”

Neither Katelyn nor Shiro seemed to know what to say.

Shiro gazed into Katelyn’s gorgeous eyes and saw Pidge standing in front of him. He squeezed her hand in his and wrapped his other palm around her small, delicate fingers.

_ “The same mistake.” Was he lying? He couldn’t possibly....Katie? Pidge, my Pidge...my Katie...no. Is it possible? Was it just his jealousy speaking. Katie... _

Katelyn moved her free hand to brush away tears that Shiro hadn’t realized had formed.

“Lotor’s a liar,” she said softly, but firmly.

“He is?” Shiro snapped out of it.  _ She’s right... _

“Yes, of course he is. That man is always a liar. You are far from the wicked force he makes you out to be. You, Shiro, are a hero.”

_ That’s what she meant. _

A blush crept onto Shiro’s face and he gave her a soft smile, withdrawing his hands from hers.

“Thanks Katelyn, but no matter what your past is, don’t doubt that you are one too.”

“I-” she averted her gaze, “Thank you, Shiro.”

Something on the floor caught her gaze and she knelt down to touch it.

“Shiro?” her tone of voice changed, it was stronger, more confident.

“Yes?”

“I think I know a way out of here.”

After a reminder that he didn’t understand all the jargon, Katelyn laid the plan out for him. It was brilliant, and it was risky, but wasn’t that a perfect way to describe the woman herself? They got to work, Shiro on the panel and Katelyn on Shiro’s arm. She phrased it perfectly when she remarked how foolish it was for Lotor to allow them a weapon. 

“A weapon is mighty in the hands of a warrior,” she spoke an old Altean proverb.

Shiro, distracted from his work by the sight of the beautiful woman bent over working on his arm smiled. “It sure is. And you’re the greatest warrior I know.”

“You sound like Sven,” her voice was filled with a bittersweet happiness.

Shiro returned to his work, “You’ll see him soon, don’t worry.”

It was quiet for a time after that, as they each did their duty. They were so close and were about to risk it all. But it was okay. When he was with Katie, it was okay. Sure, Katelyn wasn’t the Green Paladin of Voltron, but her spirit was Katie’s, and Shiro trusted her.

“Lotor’s a...what’s the word you used, asshole? But he’s more misguided than anything. I was...misguided too. Once,” she said in a voice barely loud enough to reach Shiro’s ears.

“We’re all misguided at some point,” Shiro matched her tone.

“No, not like that. I was,” she sighed, “I was one of the bad guys. I was...well I am an Altean. But I was the a head scientist that directly reported to Prince Lotor and Empress Allura. And no one forced me to.”

“Can’t you say you were forced by your upbringing?” Shiro didn’t turn to look at her, he knew that would’ve just made it harder for her to talk. And he was glad she was finally opening up.

“I don’t know if that’s a good enough argument. I really believed it. I thought that the universe needed our kind of peace. I was the one...I was the one that nearly perfected the peacekeeping technology. The  _ slavery technology. _ And I was proud of it.”

Shiro finally turned and did what he had to do. He moved her palm to lay flat against his Galra arm and stroked the back of it gently. Silence filled the cell for just a moment. A peaceful, sorrowful moment.

“This arm is a weapon like you said. And when I was a gladiator...when I was the Champion,” Shiro pushed himself to speak, “I did...I did terrible things. And they weren’t all against guilty people. I was the Champion. The Champion of the Galra. A weapon,” he met Katelyn’s eyes. “We’re all misguided at some point in time, but we’re not alone.”

“No,” she looked at him fondly before touching the white tuft of hair on his head, “no we aren’t. My view of life, of the universe was expanded when I met Sven. He, like you, never once treated me as a monster. You remind me so much of him...that’s why it’s so hard. But,” she gave him a genuine smile, “that’s okay. Saving the universe is hard. Finding the truth is hard. And being with you...is hard. But that doesn’t mean it’s not worth it.”

“Katelyn,” Shiro cupped her face, ready to trust her with the world. And suddenly, inexplicably, at peace with the fact that she was not Kaite. She didn’t have to be. Katie was the Green Lion, the brave defender of this universe. And he was going to get back to her and tell her the truth. It didn’t matter if she rejected him. It didn’t matter at all. As long as he could protect her for the rest of his life, just as she devoted herself to protecting a whole universe that had done nothing for her. Just as Katelyn had risked everything to become a person worthy of the title “hero”. And he was thankful to this Altean woman for giving him so much. “...it’s good to not be alone.”

As her lips opened to respond, a thunderous explosion erupted above them. Shiro dove at Katelyn and rolled with her to the side, avoiding the debris falling from above. Where the ceiling had once been intact was instead a large, gaping hole. Before Shiro could get to his feet to face this new threat, a figure came flying through and landed with a “thud” as their heavy boots hit the ground.

“Yippie-kai-yay Motherfuckers!” a man shouted.

“Sven? SVEN!” Katelyn leapt from Shiro’s side and crashed into the man, wrapping her arms around his neck as tears streamed from her eyes. “Is it really you? Sven?”

A sorrow pooled in Shiro’s heart.  _ Bittersweet indeed. _

“Who the hell is she?”

Shiro snapped his head to see the figure standing besides the happy couple. There he saw the face of the Green Paladin - a short woman with brown hair and a clearly perplexed expression on her face. A woman named Katie Holt.

Shiro approached her hesitantly, unsure what to say. She shook her head at Sven in irritation and met Shio’s eyes with her own. They were gold, just as he’d remembered.

“Hi Pidge,” he offered.

“Just hi? I come to your rescue and that’s what I get?” she tried teasing him, but couldn’t prevent the tears from filling her eyes. “You’re so stupid, Shiro,” she ran at him and shoved her face into his chest.

He sighed, wrapping his arms around her. “Yeah, I am.”

“Missed you,” her muffled voice came from where her head was buried in his chest.

“Missed you too Katie.”

“I dunno, looks like I was here with you,” she pulled back and wiped her tears away with her sleeve, smiling up at Shiro.

“And I’m guessing that’s the Swedish version of me?” Shiro crooked a brow. His heart was swelling with joy, his entire body alive with energy as Katie,  _ his Katie _ , gazed up at him. Even though she had moved back, he could still feel the warmth of her body against his.

“Yeah. That’s Sven. I’m sure this was a surprise, although we’ve met before. Long story. Altean me is new though.”

Shiro and Pidge kept their eyes on the couple, Shiro’s face getting a bit warm as he watched Katelyn cup Sven’s face in her hands. As it turned out, that wasn’t the worst of it. His heart skipped a beat as she pulled the man in for a kiss. They looked so peaceful...the other version of himself and Katie. It was a bit much to watch, especially with Katie standing right next to him.

Katie reacted as well, covering her face as it turned bright red.

_ Cute. But I’m sure she’s uncomfortable. _

“Well that’s new too,” she said.

Katelyn and Sven finally broke apart.

“You didn’t know about them?” Shiro asked.

“You did?” Pidge questioned.

“I...uh...didn’t tell her,” Sven rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry. I didn’t realize Kaitlyn would be here. Why are you here?” He turned to question his companion.

“I’m not sure of that myself. I was helping Shiro escape and then...we woke up here. How did you find us? Why are  _ you _ here?”

“Slav,” Sven answered.

“Slav,” Shiro groaned.

“Slav?” Kaitlyn responded happily.

“Not that Slav. Different Slav. Our Slav. Well I’m reluctant to call him our Slav. He’s...” Katie tried to explain.

“He’s not our Slav,” Sven said.

They all jumped as loud alarms began blaring all around them.

“Shit, I thought I’d disabled those for longer!” Katie yelled.

“Pidge! Language!” Shiro said instinctively. 

“Heh, sorry,” she stood below the hole and pointed her bayard up, it dug itself into the ceiling above them.

“Uh-huh. And are you the reason Sven knows such foul language?”

“The shit she is!” Sven yelled happily as Shiro stepped up to Katie.

“No comment,” Katie wrapped her arm around Shiro’s waist and they went up together. Kaitlyn and Sven followed in suit.

“Let’s book it!’ Katie yelled and the four of them made their way down the halls. It wasn’t long before they encountered several drones.

Without hesitation, Katie ran straight for the drones, diving feet first between their legs at the last second. Her action served as a sufficient distraction for Shiro’s attack. Metal arm glowing in preparation, he cut two of their heads clean off their robotic bodies. Sven tossed Kaitlyn a cylinder and they nodded at each other. He laid down fire, his aim always hitting the mark, as a blue blade erupted into life in her hand, allowing her to slice down her weakened opponents.

“Maybe it's good we’re both here,” Katelyn commented to Sven, “but I still don't understand why you're here. I thought you were on assignment.”

“No reason why we can't,” Shiro huffed as he drew his hand out of the last drone’s head, “brief each other while fighting. I'm sure we’re all eager for answers.”

“The transmission didn't reach you in time,” Sven began as they ran, “we thought we'd uncovered a plot to create a permanent bridge between realities. To retrieve Voltron and bring peace to this universe.”

“Take a left!” Katie shouted as they approached a split in the hallways.

“Where are we headed?” Shiro questioned.

“The bridge!” Katie yelled. She picked up where Sven had left off, “It wasn't Lotor. He's messing with the rifts, but his goal appears to be different.”

“But how did you get here? Did you make another rift?” Katelyn questioned.

“No. She made a bridge,” Sven answered firmly.

Shiro turned to gaze at Katie in awe. She caught his expression as they ran into another group of drones.

“Don't give me that look, it's not that impressive. We were worried about you. And it only worked one way apparently.”

“Still, I didn't realize the paladins were trying to find me,” he smiled as he watched her slice through a drone, his opponent having just fallen in defeat.

_ She built the bridge...but it's too much to hope for...to think she did it because...they must have worked together... _

“Not the paladins,” Sven said as they picked up their pace, “they didn't know. It was just her.”

“They didn't?” Shiro couldn't believe what he heard.

“No...I'm sorry Shiro. Things happened and...well I was the only one to see you before the rift opened. To see your ship I mean. Plus it was dangerous,” Katie explained.

“Dangerous is an understatement. That's risking reality as you know it type dangerous. You'd only do something like that for someone you love,” Katelyn cut in, causing Shiro’s whole face to go red. 

_ She thinks she’s helping but she’s not. _

“Incoming!” Katie shouted.

Five more drones rounded the corner. The green bayard crackled with electricity as Katie prepared to strike down her opponents.

“Oh Shiro, hit the button on your belt!” Katelyn yelled.

Shiro pressed the glowing symbol that was vaguely reminiscent of the one the paladins wore on their belts, and a helmet flowed over his face.

“Whoops, hit it again!” she shouted.

Shiro did as he was instructed and a weapon appeared in his hand. It expanded into a staff which gave him a further range than his hand did. He grinned as he pinned a drone with it and watched the electricity flow from his Galra arm through the weapon. The drone was fried. Katie let out an encouraging shout. 

“Where the hell did you get that?” she asked him.

“Is that my armor!” Sven yelled as he took on the last two drones with Katelyn.

“I'll make you a new one, dear,” she laughed.

_ “Dear.”  _ Shiro didn't think his face would ever go back to its normal color again.

“Just a little bit further guys!” Katie interrupted his thoughts. “Ah!” She yelled suddenly.

“Are you alright?!” Shiro’s heart pounded in his chest.

“LANCE STOP YELLING!” Katie shouted at no one. She hit the side of her helmet and Lance’s voice filled the hall.

“I mean how could you possibly leave without telling us! I had to get it out of Slav!”

“You mean I got it out of Slav!” Keith’s voice was even louder. “Your brother is so mad, Pidge! You lied to him!”

“Oh tell your  _ boyfriend _ he can deal with it, Keith!” Pidge yelled back.

“Ooooohhhh,” Lance laughed, “but seriously Pidge, we’re on our way.”

“Just as planned!” She yelled.

“This was not the plan,” Sven remarked.

“Who is that? That sounds like Sven,” Hunk’s voice interrupted. “What the hell is going on? Because if Sven’s there then that means-”

“We’ll explain it later,” Shiro finally added.

A chorus of voices yelled out his name.

“Your alive?!” Hunk yelled.

“Shiro? Is that you?” Keith asked.

“Shiro!!! How'd you find him!” Lance questioned.

Their voices overlapped making it hard to hear.

“Guys, cut it out and just come get us,” Katie finally said. “We’ll need Voltron.”

“Okay Pidge, but are you that’s Shiro and not....you know,” Hunk asked.

“I'm sure,” Katie said with confidence before pressing her helmet again and turning off the speaker. “I know it's him.”

A mix of warmth and a sense of dread filled Shiro’s heart. Something happened. Something that no one would tell him. But it meant the world...no, the universe that she knew it was him.

“Why the hangar?” Shiro asked. “Is the Green lion there?”

“Greenie is hiding behind one of the nearby asteroids,” Katie responded.

“We’re going to get your ship,” Katelyn finished. “You got our transmission, didn't you?”

“That's right, Alien me! It's so weird talking to you. But we’re going to get Shiro’s ship.”

“My ship.”

The four of them stopped in their tracks as they rounded the corner. That wasn't Shiro’s voice. It was Lotor’s. The prince stood before them, blade drawn, with a lust for blood shown clearly on his face.

“You don't have to do this,” Katie tried to reason with him. Shiro knew it was a logical move, but he hated it. He hated the compassion...the...sorrow she held in her voice. But it wasn't her fault. It was Lotor’s. He was the traitor.

“Oh but you know I do,” Lotor lunged into battle.

Shiro took the first hit, blocking it with his staff while Katie slung the end of her bayard around Lotor’s legs. But she missed and Lotor managed to land a kick from his knee in Shiro’s chest. Shiro flew backwards, leaving an opening that Katelyn filled. While Sven assisted Shiro up, Katelyn drew her sword and faced off with Lotor. Being Altean, her strength matched his.

“Katelyn,” Katie called out, “let's try something different!”

Katelyn nodded as Shiro took a deep breath and pushed the pain away. He figured he had a broken rib, but it was nothing. Lotor was a threat to Katie, and he wasn't about to let her get hurt. About to lunge back into battle, he was stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder.

“Wait,” Sven said.

Just then, Pidge ran up to the dueling swordsmen and dove, this time she went between them, her timing just good enough to allow her through. Shiro’s heart stopped as he saw her go right into the heat of the battle, her bayard shooting up and wrapping around Lotor’s dominant arm. His sword went flying. The prince growled and grabbed Katelyn’s wrist, preventing use of her sword, while countergrabing Pidge’s bayard. Shiro noticed the circle on Sven’s chest and then caught his eye and grinned, understanding what was going on. Meanwhile, Pidge slid forward, unable to counter Lotor’s strength. He reached down to grab her when suddenly she appeared behind him, shocking him in the back with the full electricity of her bayard.

“Now!” Katelyn yelled, freeing herself from Lotor and moving to the side.

Sven slammed the disk on his chest and vanished just as Shiro took hold of his cloth. Shiro used his robotic arm to throw the other man directly at Lotor. It was a direct hit, knocking back Lotor for good. With no way to see his opponent or defend himself, the prince was defenseless against the blast that hit his chest. Sven came into view as Lotor went unconscious.

“No point in being alternate versions of each other if we can't fight together,” Katelyn grinned.

Katie returned the expression before turning to the men.

“Let’s go. The lions are almost here.”

Sven and Shiro nodded. The door to the hangar was just in front of them. Katie unlocked it and her Altean alter ego stepped in and then froze.

“Shiro....your ship.”

“What is it?” Shiro asked, running up to join her.

“This isn't over!” Lotor yelled.

Shiro turned to the prince but was too late. Katie screamed out in pain and fell to the ground. He caught her just in time, but the distraction proved successful. Lotor, who was still on the ground, bruised and beaten, had dropped the small blaster he'd been hiding and held out a blinking sphere in his hand.

“You better hurry. You don't have long.”

“It's a bomb, run!” Katelyn yelled.

“Katie!” Shiro picked up the unconscious woman in his arms, careful not to touch the wound on her back but swift in motion, and turned to run. It was too late. Sven reached out to help him, but it was too late. Energy erupted from the sphere, exploding outwards. It was as if everything moved in slow motion. He saw the world collapse before him - the flames reach out to touch him. He moved to block Katie’s body from the explosion, and screamed as the heat touched his back, but it was too late. There was darkness all around.

And then there was light.

Consols lit up around him in a familiar blue, and he saw the unharmed faces of Katelyn and Sven. 

“Where are we?” Shiro dared to ask.

“We’re in your ship. It saved us. Now save it.” Katelyn answered.

“We’ll take care of her. Go to the cockpit!” Sven yelled.

They took Katie from him and he departed reluctantly, but he understood his duty. Heart full of fire, he raced to take his seat as the pilot of his ship. He knew his way there. It was familiar. Everything in the ship was familiar. But it wasn't the ship Lotor had. Made of the same comet, perhaps, but the ship had changed - evolved. It had become something only an Altean alchemist could help it become. As he sat down in the seat and felt it move forward, as the displays glowed all around him, he suddenly understood. This ship was a white lion, and he its pilot.

He felt her roar as he touched the controls, and he was ready to fight.

“No way,” Hunk’s voice came over the speakers. The rest of the lions were in view. 

“Just in time boys,” Shiro grinned.

“And girl!” Allura yelled.

“You're a pilot? No way!” Shiro was proud to see it. “Alright then, we may not have the Green Lion, but I have a feeling this will work. Everyone, let’s form Voltron!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> A few things I should cover because they aren’t going to be expanded upon!
> 
> Coran: In the Altean universe, he eventually defected and formed the Guns of Gamara. Once a war hero, his name was marked in infamy. It’s a really sour point for the Empress.
> 
> Lotor: In the Altean universe, his parentage was the same but he was found by Allura after the war and she raised him as her Altean son. He doesn’t know his true parentage and rules in her place while she’s in the Altean Sleep (think: Odin Sleep).  _ Also no he ain’t dead. _
> 
> Season 4 Corrections: This was originally post S3 but doesn’t contradict S4, so now it’s post S4. The Shiro in S4 is Kuron, in this AU, but the one from S1-2 is the real Shiro. The thing that Shiro mentions Matt being hesitant about was the whole ordeal with Kuron and how Lotor eventually betrayed the team (after figuring out Kuron’s identity) and used the clone as his ally. Kuron is now gone.


	4. True Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie Holt has been injured and Lotor is making his final stand. Voltron will face its greatest battle yet, but what will happen in the aftermath? With Sven and Katelyn right in front of him, and a pesky impostor to apprehend, will Shiro finally come to terms with his feelings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is, the final chapter in one of the best fics I’ve had the pleasure of writing. One of my personal favorites that I’ve written. I re-read Chapter 3 before writing this and boy wow I didn’t remember 95% of that so I’m glad I re-read things. And now here we are. The end. Thank you for your patience, for sticking with me, and I hope you enjoy it. Vrepit Sa, my dudes.  
> (*This is not the final edited version that will be in Legends Hidden in the Stars - check mah tumblr if you want more info on that)  
> Also: “WHITE LION?” I said. “RIDICULOUS” I said. “I’M GONNA DO IT ANYWAY” I said. AND THEN THEY DID ATLAS akshdf aosidjfa

“Amazing,” Keith’s voice filled the White Lion’s cockpit.

“Quite impressive. Whoever made that ship has tremendous skill,” Allura added.

“Yes she does,” Shiro confirmed with a smile.

The White Lion had assumed the position that the Green Lion usually held, acting as Voltron’s arm in her place.

“It’s good to have you back, Shiro,” Keith’s voice was soft and Shiro recognized the tone - it was the same one his brother used while holding back tears of relief.

“It’s good to be back. And to see you as the Black Lion’s pilot. Now why don’t we kick Lotor’s ass one last time?” he responded.

“Not a problem. Form Sword!”

Shiro was so proud to see Keith become the leader he knew he could be.

Pushing the thought aside, and making a mental note to congratulate Keith later, Shiro focused all his attention on ending the battle quickly. He knew that Katie was not going to hold up for much longer. Fear swelled in his chest and a chill crept over his skin, but the sensation of piloting a lion after so long kept the horror building inside him at bay. Voltron flew towards Lotor’s ship, evading the laser cannons that fired on him. 

“Incoming!” Hunk yelled as drone ships emerged from the cruiser’s hangars.

Shiro figured that Hunk must’ve jammed his bayard into the Yellow Lion, as Voltron’s shoulder-cannon appeared.

“Take ‘em out as we go, Hunk, we need to focus on the main cruiser and finish this quickly,” Keith ordered.

“On it!”

The cannon hit every target and the Galra cruiser was left with little reliable defense as Voltron approached.

“Lance, now!” Keith shouted.

Just as Voltron was about to make impact with the surface of the cruiser, his blade swung down and cut the ship clean in half. Without missing a beat, the paladins flew through, leaving an explosive calamity in their wake. Shiro hadn’t realized it, but he had been breathing hard, his heart pounding in his chest.

“Katie,” he called her name suddenly.

“Pidge? Is she okay?” Allura’s voice was full of concern.

“We need to get her back to the castle!”

Triggered by the White Lion, Voltron broke formation and the ships returned to their passive state.

“It’s over. I doubt Lotor survived that, but someone can stay back and look. You get her to the Castle,” Keith responded.

“Not so fast, Paladins of Voltron,” a messaged broadcasted into the lions’ cockpits.

“Lotor?” they questioned simultaneously.

A single purple ship of unique design appeared before them. It looked eerily similar to the one that had become the White Lion.

“He still has one of the Sincline ships. Even with only one, he’s quite dangerous,” Allura said in a low voice.

“That’s right. And how I wish we’d all came to a mutual understanding when we had the chance. But you tried to kill me - more than once - and I think it’s time I return the favor.”

Lotor switched from a defensive position to one of assault before any of the paladins could respond. As he approached the White Lion at a speed nearing that of light, Shiro’s mind quickly signaled to his body to brace for impact. But the attack never came. One moment, the Sincline ship was on a course toward the White Lion, and then suddenly it was flying out of control off to Shiro’s left. Its change of course had been accompanied by an unexpected manifestation _. _ As if the invisible dust of stars that floated in the space before him had abruptly coalesced into solid form, the Green Lion appeared before him. 

The spectacular crash that had thrown Lotor off course was followed by a brief silence, and then a voice came over the comms.

“Eat my cloaked ass you punk ass bitch!”

“Matt? Who let you pilot a lion?” Lance’s laugh filled Shiro’s cockpit.

Shiro let out a deep breath and then allowed a small smile to form on his lips.

“Thanks, Matt.”

“No problem, Shiro, but no offense, I’m here for my sister. I think that’s, uh, the only reason Green actually let me pilot her.”

“None taken. It’s a mutual goal.”

“Now we can form Voltron properly!” Allura called out.

“Oh would you quit it with that?” Lotor’s voice called out to them. “I’m sick of your pathetically optimistic mindset. Your lives end here and now.”

“Form Voltron! Now!” Keith yelled, but it was too late.

The paladins tried to get into formation, with Shiro providing cover, but the Sincline ship was fast.  _ Too fast. _ An expertly positioned blast struck the White Lion, sending it flying backwards. The rest of the lions were one-by-one targeted and thrown away from each other. None of them could even come in contact with the Sincline ship. Something had changed in the way Lotor was fighting.  _ His anger, perhaps. _ Shiro reached out to the spirit of the lions and prayed for a victory against the madman. There was no way they could win without reforming Voltron.

Before Shiro could maneuver his lion back into position, a warmth in his cybernetic arm drew his attention. His hand was glowing - but not its usual purple color. Instead, it was glowing white. As he focused his gaze on the piece of Galra tech, a low purr rumbled in the back of his mind, transforming into an overwhelmingly powerful roar. Shiro’s heart raced, but he trusted the being whose quintessence resided in his ship.

“Guys, I have an idea. But it’ll require all of us forming Voltron,” he said in a calm voice, a sudden soothing calm having enveloped his body.

“All of us?” Hunk called out. “Is that even possible?”

“Just trust me,” Shiro’s eyes followed the Sincline ship, his finger just barely holding off on the trigger.

“We do,” Keith announced, certainty in his voice.

“Good,” Shiro fired and hit his mark. “Now!”

It took mere seconds for the Sincline ship to recover from the attack, but the blast was never meant to defeat it. It was to buy time, and those seconds were enough for the lions to regroup and fly in formation.

“Form Voltron!” Keith ordered.

A brilliant white light once again blinded Shiro. The cries of his fellow paladins filled his cockpit.  _ Keep it together. _ His body felt as though it had the density of a black hole. Pushing with all his will, he extended his hand forward to where, in the other lions, his bayard would go. When his hand contacted it, he lost the ability to breath.

_ Am I dead? _

His eyes were open, and yet all he saw was that same pure white. It wasn’t as though the light had shone over everything, but rather everything  _ became _ the light. And then everything returned to normal. Shiro took in a deep breath as he re-evaluated the situation. _ At least I’m not dead. _ He was in his cockpit, the Sincline ship still visible in his monitor. And there was a sound, the sound off...his mind refocused his hearing, and the sounds became clear. They were the voices of his friends, and they were shouting in triumph.

“No way. No way!” Hunk yelled.

“I can’t believe it. I had no idea this was possible. This is...” Allura started.

“Amazing,” Keith finished. “Shiro, you formed the sword.”

Sure enough, as an image on his monitor indicated, the White Lion’s body had extended into the hilt of a sword, with it’s mouth opening to hold the blade, which itself was composed of the same material that usually formed the weapon. But this wasn’t Voltron’s standard sword. No, this was something much more powerful. Shiro felt it in his core.

Lotor scoffed, “A cheap gimmick. That ship was made for so much more and what, you turned it into that? You can’t even pilot it now.”

“That doesn’t mean it’s not dangerous,” the purr in Shiro’s mind informed him of his role.

Lotor laughed and fired, pulling his ship in and out of close combat in order to fire precise shots meant to destroy Voltron piece by piece. Shiro slammed his hand down on one of the buttons on his consol and a blue ripple emanated from the sword, contacting the Sincline ship and thrusting it out of range.

“Cute,” Lotor said, his voice full of disgust. He tried again.

This time, Voltron moved as he attacked, evading every single shot. The robotic warrior was fast - fast enough to match the Sincline’s speed. With each swing of its sword, it got closer and closer to striking the enemy ship. Despite the intensity of the battle, Shiro felt perfectly calm.  _ Patience yields focus. _ Voltron took his time to strike. Each miss was not an accident, but rather a part of the overall tactic. And it was working. Lotor’s composure was breaking down. Meanwhile, Voltron had never been more in-sync. Without using verbal communication, and even with a new pilot, the paladins were acting as one.  _ And it’s killing him. _

Finally, Lotor made his mistake. He took too many risks, and Shiro used the opportunity to activate the weapon that would end the battle. White flames flowed from his lion’s mouth and engulf the sword’s blade. In a single motion, the fight was won. Slicing his sword through space that appeared empty, the blade caught the Sincline’s ship as it attempted to make an aggressive dive. Lotor’s actions had become predictable, and his ship suffered for it, exploding in a brilliant inferno.

Instantly, the lions broke apart, and Shiro felt his ship hurtling out of control through space. Struggling to catch his breath, the stress of the fight caught up with him all at once and his once relaxed muscles became tense. Covered in sweat, he fought to regain control of the White Lion.

“Careful!” Sven’s voice sounded over the ship’s intercoms.

“I’m trying!”

The White Lion was not responding.

_ Please. I need to get Katie home. _

The power went out completely.

“Fuck!”

Without thinking, Shiro slammed his metal fist down on the consol before him. There was a loud  _ thunk _ followed by a  _ whirrr _ as the lights flickered back to life.

_ Thank you thank you thank you. _

Shiro took the the ship’s controls and guided it back home. Hot tears swelled in his eyes as he approached the Castle of Lions.

_ Home. _

There was no time for him to really take in and accept that he’d finally made it home. No time to sit down and breath in the familiar smelling air. No time to let his heart ache with pain and happiness simultaneously. Instead, his mind was focused on a singular objective, and everything else, including the joy of coming home, was put off for later.

Rushing through the White Lion’s interior the moment it touched ground, Shiro quickly rejoined Sven and Katelyn and helped them unstrap the unconscious Katie from the chair she’d been placed in for the duration of the battle. Carrying her in his arms, he rushed through the castle’s halls, his feet needing no instruction from his mind.  _ She’s still breathing, _ he reassured himself as he felt her cold skin against his arms. The other paladins joined them in the medbay. As swiftly as he could, while doing his best to remain delicate, Shiro lowered her into the cryo-pod that the had rotated to lay horizontal. He didn’t want to let go, but had to in order for the pod to close. Backing away as the machine readjusted to sit vertically, he didn’t know what to say or do. He knew there was nothing more that could be done except wait.

The paladins stood silently for a moment before Hunk finally spoke.

“I have a lot of questions. And I know it’s rude to bring that up while Pidge is in critical condition. But there is so much going on and honestly none of it makes sense.”

Shiro turned to Hunk and frowned, not due to his friend’s reasonable reaction, but in response to the situation as a whole. Finally, he sighed.

“I don’t even know where to start. I’ve missed you all so much.”

Hunk’s eyes teared up but before he could respond, Keith stepped forward and placed his hand on Shiro’s arm.

“It’s so good to have you back, Shiro. I missed you so much.”

Shiro pulled him into a hug.

“Don’t forget about me!” Hunk called, joining in. He was quickly followed by the rest of the paladins and even Coran and Matt.

Shiro was surrounded by warmth and comfort and the familiar smell of home. Although his heart pounded in his chest, the intense  _ thumps _ of his internal organ seemed to soften as he was pulled into a tight embrace by his friends. Even if he had wanted to, he wouldn’t have been able to stop the tears that began flowing from his eyes - but he had no reason to want them gone. He was  _ home _ . Before the Kerberos mission he had lost the one place he’d called home - sacrificed it, really - and it was only with his friends that he’d found something so precious once more. But there was someone missing, and his heart ached as he tried to keep the worry from consuming him. The battle was won, but the one he loved was not yet saved.

Hunk, having ever so pleasant timing, spoke out first, “So um, I love you guys and I’m so happy to have Shiro back but, uh, who are they?”

He pulled away from the group ever so slightly to point to Sven and Katelyn who had taken a spot in the corner away from team Voltron.

“I mean, we know Sven. Hi Sven!”

Shiro’s alternate reality counterpart moved one of his arms from the tight hug he’d been holding Katelyn in and gave a friendly “Yoohoo.”

“But who’s she?” Hunk questioned.

“She looks like Pidge’s girlfriend,” Lance contributed.

Keith pursed his lips and squinted, jabbing Lance in the ribs, but didn’t say anything to that ridiculous comment.

“And an Altean,” Allura’s words were soft.

The group broke apart and Shiro took a deep sigh. He glanced over at Katie’s cryo-pod, choosing his words carefully. Scratching the back of his neck with his robotic arm, he sighed once more.

“Yeah, I guess we should get to that part. We have a bit of explaining to do.”

“I can do it,” Katelyn spoke up, gently pushing Sven’s arms down from around her and taking a step forward.

“No, it’s alright. They need the full story,” Shiro met the eyes of his teammates. “No one will tell me, but I know something happened while I was gone,” he stared at his robotic fist, opening and closing it. “But that doesn’t matter. The point is that I was gone for a long time. And Matt found me. He and Pidge came up with this plan and I’m sure they’ll fill you in later, but I was at the last battle with Lotor and his ship. I stole one of them. And then there was an explosion.”

“We thought we’d lost him and, well after everything,” Matt spoke up, giving Keith a soft look, “Pidge and I couldn’t bear to tell you that Shiro had been so close and yet he was gone.”

“Except I wasn’t,” Shiro continued. “That ship, the one that is now the White Lion, withstood the blast and I was sent to another reality.”

“Chaos 45....” Hunk’s voice was barely louder than a whisper.

“Yes, the same reality that Sven is from,” Shiro motioned to the man in question. “As you know, Alteans rule that reality. I had the fortune of running into Katelyn here, and she saved me. She’s part of the same group that Sven is.”

“And if Sven is their universe’s version of you,” Keith stared at the couple, “then Katelyn is...”

“I’m an alternate version of your friend Pidge here,” Katelyn nodded.

“Are we all Altean in that world? Except you, Shiro?” Lance questioned.

“I don’t actually know. I wasn’t there for very long. We went to get the ship and then things went south. Fortunately, Katelyn isn’t just an Altean, she’s an Altean alchemist.”

“And you built the White Lion?” Allura asked, wonder filling her eyes.

Katelyn nodded in response.

“We were under attack and the White Lion saved us and brought us both back to this universe. But unfortunately we were captured by Lotor. Pidge and Sven were able to detect a rift opening and came to save us. So here we are,” Shiro motioned weakly to the room.

“Hold up,” Lance extended his palm, “Why was Sven here? In this reality?”

“That’s good question,” Sven perked up, “Your friend Pidge built a inter-reality gateway to come and get Shiro. But I used it to come find someone who slipped over here from our reality.”

“We must find him before we return,” Katelyn said. “Traveling between realities is extremely dangerous, even the way Sven did it. The gateways are too volatile. And the Alteans are trying to find a permanent way to get through. Your friend Lotor’s work seems to be helping them.”

“I understand.” Allura nodded.

“We’ll help you get this guy.” Coran gave the newcomers a confident grin.

“There you have it,” Shiro gave them a small smile, but he knew it was did not conceal the worry bottled up inside of him.

“Hmm. Yeah. That all makes sense except one thing,” Hunk stroked his chin. “What happened to you, man?”

Shiro pressed his brows together, sure that he’d just answered that. “I’m not sure what you’re asking.” He turned to Katie’s cryo-pod and placed his human palm on it. “If you mean before I slipped across realities then...” as he looked up, he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the glass.

“Oh. That’s new.”

“That’s what I was thinking!” Hunk exclaimed. “How’d your hair turn white?”

Shiro’s hair had been mostly black before, with a white tuft in the center of his forehead. But as he looked at his own reflection, he saw that it had lost all of its color. He had no idea how to react.

“It wasn’t white before,” Sven pointed out.

“I think,” Katelyn sighed, “it had to be the White Lion. The quintessence that flows through it is more concentrated than Voltron’s. It has to be, for the ship to function properly. While I doubt it’ll have any other side effects...this one may be permanent. I’m so sorry,” she reached up and covered her eyes.

Sven quickly placed his hands on her arms, drawing her in to comfort her.

“It’s fine. I kinda like it,” Shiro smiled. He never really cared about his hair before anyway.

A beeping noise distracted the team.

“Oh by my wimbles. While this is all good and lovely - really did miss you there Shiro, good to have you back my lad - I’ve picked up something on the scanners,” Coran pulled a circular device from his pocket.

“Lotor?” Allura questioned.

“Only one way to find out. Let’s go team,” Keith ordered.

They rushed out the room, Shiro taking one last look at Katie before pulling away. A hand pressed down on his shoulder, stopping him from following. Shiro stared at Keith who shook his head.

“Stay with her. There’s no way we’re fighting Lotor, if he’s even alive. This will be a simple retrieval.”

“Why?” Shiro asked simply, although he realized his question made little sense.

Keith seemed to understand. He gave Katelyn and Sven a quick look before returning to his friend.

“I just. Look it’ll just be better this way. Okay? Trust me.”

Shiro gave him a smile, “Okay Black Paladin. You’ve really grown into this role.”

“Force of circumstance,” Keith gave him a grin before heading off after his team.

While Shiro’s awareness of Sven and Katelyn’s familiarity with each other had provided him discomfort when the paladins were in the room, it was nowhere near as uncomfortable as the way he felt when they left. Alone, with just his and Pidge’s counterpart (and, of course, the resting Pidge), Shiro was unsure what to say. He kept his attention on Pidge’s cryo-pod and ran his palm over the cool glass, but ever movement he caught in the corner of his eye distracted his attention and broke his focus. He couldn’t help but feel an ache in his heart each time that Katelyn would brush her fingers over Sven’s skin, or give him a soft smile that he knew was reserved only for the other man. It was too much.

“I’m sorry,” Sven’s voice called out.

Shiro’s heart raced in his chest.  _ Am I that obvious? Can everyone see my jealousy? _ He felt his face grow hot and had no doubt it was turning bright red. Angling his head away from the pair so as to hide his now tomato red complexion, he tried to steady the slight shaking that was occurring all throughout his body.

“About your Pidge, I mean.”

Shiro’s body relaxed slightly. Even if they’d noticed his hard-to-miss feelings, they weren’t the thing Sven was referring to. Still, the way the other man referred to Katie as his Pidge made Shiro’s stomach do summersaults.  _ No. He only speaks that way because in his universe, he and Katie really are together. But it could never be that way here. She’s too smart and beautiful and wonderful and just...too perfect for me. _

“I should’ve done...something.”

“It’s not your fault,” he heard Katelyn’s voice reassure Sven.

“There was time...I could’ve....”

_ I guess we’re not all that similar. _

Shiro turned around the face the pair, but kept his eyes directed towards the ground. He was pretty sure Katelyn was cupping Sven’s face, and he knew he didn’t want to see that.

“It’s not your fault. If it’s anyone’s fault, it’s mine.”

Katelyn groaned loudly, snapping Shiro’s gaze up to meet her face.

“You’re just the same in every universe!” she lamented. “Always taking every responsibility upon yourself!”

The Altean woman approached the pod that safely housed her other self. She let out a small huff as she stared intently at Pidge, as if analyzing the injured woman. It was quite an odd sight to witness. The embodiment of self-reflection, Shiro thought.  _ It would make a good mock renaissance painting. _ He dared not say anything, however, he simply waited. He knew the look on Katelyn’s face because it was the exact same one Pidge made while deciding whether or not to threaten to throw someone from an airlock.

In an unexpected motion, Katelyn let her body fall forward and lightly thumped her head against the glass.

“You’re both idiots.”

“Hey!” Sven and Shiro echoed each other.

“And that’s why we love you.”

_ We love you. _

“Katelyn,” Shiro let out a deep breath, “I know things are-”

“Shiro! Swedish Shiro! Alien Pidge!” Lance’s voice boomed over the speakers, causing the trio to jump. “We got him! Allura says to meet us in the brig.”

Shiro knew that the conversation had to wait for another time. He raced out the door, Katelyn and Sven on his tail, down the stairs and straight for the ship’s isolated prison area. It was the same area they’d kept Sendak, and off of it one could access individual cells. However, Shiro had a hunch they’d want to keep Lotor in the animated suspension that a cryo-pod provided. Sure enough, he was spot on. The glass, or whatever it was Alteans used instead of glass, closed on Lotor’s pod just as they rejoined the other group. Injured and already asleep, it appeared that Keith’s assessment about the difficulty of the mission had been correct.

“I’m surprised he survived at all, floating out there in space,” Coran speculated, “I suppose Galra armor has advanced quite a bit since the good ol’ days. Why back in my day, a single strunoff bite could bunch a devastating hole in them, releasing all the essential gasses contained in the suit out into the void of space.”

“What’re we gonna do with him?” Hunk asked.

“I don’t know,” Shiro noticed that Allura avoided looking at the pod directly, “we’ll have to discuss it later. Shiro, how’s Pidge?”

“Still asleep.”

“Ah well, it’s hard to say how long it’ll take. But don’t worry my boy,” Coran placed his hand on Shiro’s shoulder, “you two will be back together in no time!”

“Uhhh.....” Shiro glanced around quickly at his team, his face heating up once more. He wasn’t sure if Coran had intended to phrase his statement with such an implication, but it certainly sounded so.

“Oh, I mean,” Coran drew his hand back and cleared his throat, “I’m sure you want to thank her for coming to save you. I know she cares. Quite a lot.” He gave Shiro an exaggerated wink with his last words.

“Right. She’s a very caring person,” Shiro responded, brain no longer really functioning.

Everyone was silent for a moment, all trying to avoid each other’s gaze.

“Why don’t we go try to get some rest and figure out what to do next,” Matt finally broke the awkward tension, “Shiro and I can watch over Katie. After all, we’re like her family. And Shiro and I have  _ lots _ to discuss.”

“That sounds good Matt,” Keith gave the other man a grin and Shiro got a strange feeling but he couldn’t quite place why or what it meant. “Everyone else, let’s figure out how to catch Katelyn and Sven’s guy. Our reality already has one empire trying to rule it, we really don’t need two.”

“Can we get some food while we do that?” Hunk joined in.

“Yeah! Hunk’s right! I’m hungry,” Lance agreed.

Keith rolled his eyes but nodded. “I’ll bring you boys something too,” he told Matt and Shiro.

The group split up after determining who would take over for Shiro and Matt if it got too late. Hopefully, they all agreed, Pidge would wake up soon and there’d be no need for a change in shifts.

There was still, however, the inevitable to deal with. Walking side by side with Matt back to the med bay, Shiro felt the cold air of the castle’s halls seep into his body and chill his core. He ran the conversation in his head over and over again, but its resolution disappointed him each time. Grasping to conceive the words that would express what it was that he felt for Matt’s sister, he came up short every time. It cause his insides to turn. Approaching the door they sought, he found himself in need of a few deep breaths.

“Calm down, man,” Matt said with laughter in his voice. “You look like you’re about to face Zarkon.”

_I wish._ _I’ll take on Zarkon, Haggar, and Lotor right here and now._

The edges of Shiro’s lips curved into a slight smile as he met Matt’s gaze. There was no battle to be fought to avoid this conversation, and he knew it. The pair stepped into the room and took their seats next to Katie’s sleeping form.

“I’m not going to lecture you about Sven and Katelyn,” Matt hadn’t taken his eyes off of Shiro and frankly it was making things way worse.

_ I love you man, but you’re not good at this “reassuring me” thing. _

After a short pause and what Shiro deemed to be a quick evaluation of his own lack of response, Matt threw out his elbow in a jab towards Shiro’s direction and continued.

“Unless I can lecture you to tell them that they are not as subtle as they think they are.”

_ Oh boy. Here we go. _

“Yeah. And you didn’t have to explain to Katelyn that you weren’t Sven. You should’ve seen the look on her face,” Shiro offered hopefully.

Matt paused again, this time looking away from his friend.

_ Shit. I messed up. Oh goddess pray for me. That was a bad thing to say. _

“Gah!” Matt ran his fingers through his already messy hair.

If he hadn’t been so nervous, Shiro would’ve laughed at the way Matt’s hair stuck up in every direction once he withdrew his hands and placed them back on his lap.

“Look man, we’re best friends right? I know it’s awkward because we didn’t see each other for a while, but I’d like to think we’re still friends,” Matt looked at Shiro with big brown eyes strongly reminiscent of those of a puppy. Or maybe a really friendly monkey. Like a capuchin. Matt was too clever and too mischevious to resemble a puppy.

“Yes, we’re still friends,” it was the first time they’d looked directly at each other since they’d entered the room.

“Then I can be straight with you. Even though neither of us are. WOO.”

Shiro’s lips formed a flat line as he stared blankly at his friend.

“Okay okay the neutral look of disapproval. Not the time, I know,” Matt put up his hands.

_ At least it seems to be going okay so far... _

“My point is,” his tone absent of its former glee, “Sven likes Katelyn and Katelyn likes Sven. And yeah they’re other universe versions of y’all but I see the way you look at Katie and I just  _ know. _ I saw it in her too. I just...I know.”

Placing his hand on Shiro’s forearm, Matt repositioned himself away from his sister so that his shoulders were square with his friend’s.

“No one will ever be good enough for Katie. She may not believe it - no, I know she doesn’t believe it. But you’re both adults. And if it has to be anyone I’m glad it’s you. You’re honestly one of the greatest goods this universe has had the pleasure of receiving. It doesn’t deserve you. But she does. And yes this is super cheesy and whatever but you know what? I just want you to be happy. My best friend and,” he turned back to Katie’s cryo-pod, placing his palms on the teal glass, “and she’s my sister. You’re both my family. After all the crap you’ve been through, I just want you to be happy. Both of you.”

Shiro blinked several times but was unable to vocalize any words. Everytime he tried to say something, he found that nothing would come out.

“Ugh you’re such a dork Shiro,” Matt said, getting up from his seat. His hand rested on Shiro’s shoulder for just a moment as he passed by to the door. “I know you’re in denial about how you feel, and you’re probably thinking some crap about how she’ll never accept you. But love is love man, and if you’re both capable adults that are head-over-heels for each other then go for it.”

Tears forming in the edge of his eyes, Shiro couldn’t help but smile.

“I never understood how someone so ridiculous could be such a dork,” Shiro called out as Matt reached the door.

“Eh, runs in the family. Besides, I have to let you have this. Otherwise I’d be a hypocrite for dating your younger brother.”

It took Shiro a moment to react.

“What?!”

By the time he’d turned and yelled, Matt was out of sight. Laughing, Shiro sat back down.

Hours passed as Katie healed. Initially passing the time in silence, Shiro found that his body ached for sleep. It had been quite a hard journey, traveling through a rift in realities, getting captured, and fighting his way out of a Galra cruiser - only to have to form Voltron with the White Lion. Despite all that, he refused to sleep. Any time the sweet pleasure attempted to entice him, one look at Katie would dispel it’s hold. Still, he decided to pass the time with various activities. Shiro exercised for a while and let the pain push any worries from his mind. When working out no longer served as a distraction, he read a book. It was an old worn out thing, barely legible and hardly capable of holding itself together. But Katie had seen it in a little trade shop on Esthephar and, remembering Shiro’s lament at the lack of paper in space, had bought it for him. She’d even made him a little translator that he could hold over the words to read them in English.

“And look! It’s also a bookmark!” he remembered her telling him.

It was a heavy read, but he was determined to get through it. Eventually, however, he lost all control of his conscious and his body took over. Without realizing it, Shiro fell into a deep, restful sleep, his head falling against the cool exterior of Katie’s cryo-pod.

He awoke when a strong hand pressed down on his shoulder and gently shook his body side-to-side. As was his habit back in the day, he feigned a deep sleep and did his best to ignore the inconvenient presence that was trying to bring him to consciousness. Resisting the urge to groan out “go away” as if he was still a petulant child, he remained silent in pursuit of his deeply desired rest. And then the longing went away and his eyes flashed open. Shiro suddenly remembered where he was and what he was doing. His muscles shakes nervously, his entire body on edge as his heart raced in his chest.  _ Katie. _ That’s right, he recalled, we was waiting for Katie.

Guilt overcame him as he leapt to his feet and took im his surrounding. Sven - who had been the one to wake him, took a step back towards Katelyn. Katie was still out, her body in the same position it had been in when they placed her in the healing pod. Seeing this, Shiro sighed, but his body only relaxed slightly.  _ I was supposed to stay here with her _ . He felt a familiar presence beside him and turned to see Matt. His friend, whom, in his panic, he’d barely realized was in the room, placed a hand on his shoulder and gave Shiro a reassuring smile. Shiro returned the smile, only then realizing the scrunched up mess of a position his face had been in.

“Keith tells me you’re always giving him hell for taking all the responsibility on his own, and yet here you are,” Matt shook his head.

Shiro sighed again and that time his body actually responded accordingly, loosening up a little. Before he could respond, however, the cryo-pod beeped and began lowering its glass cover. Without thinking, Shiro rushed forward to catch Katie as her mind awoke from its machine-induced sleep. He was careful to hold her gently, fighting off the strong desire to wrap his arms around her small figure and press her tightly against his chest, where she’d always be safe and cared for, and never be hurt again. Pushing thoughts of comforting her aside, he watched as she let out a big yawn and raised a hand to wipe her eyes. Katie looked up at him for a moment, blinked twice, and then gave him a soft smile.

“Hey Shiro,” she spoke softly.

“Hey,” his chest grew warm and his thoughts happy.

“Hmph,” Katie let out as she dropped her head against his chest. “I’m glad you’re okay,” she muttered with her eyes closed.

Shiro noticed the faint pink brushed across her cheeks.  _ I hope she doesn’t have a fever. _

He brushed her bangs aside and then pressed the back of his hand to her forehead. It wasn’t unusually warm.

“You’re an idiot,” he told her, still smiling. “You should be more concerned with yourself.”

She opened one eye.

“Yeah but...” she started, reaching up for his cheek.

“Ahem.”

Shiro’s head snapped up, blood rushing to his face as he saw Coran standing before them, fist in front of his mouth as he cleared his throat. Behind him, team Voltron finished trickling into the room, with Allura making up the rear.

“I’m sorry to interrupt you,” Coran smirked, looking back and forth between the pair, who quickly broke apart to stand next to each other, “but the castle let us know that Pidge was doing better. We all came up to check.”

“Wow that’s so,” Shiro noticed Katie nervously rubbing her arm, “that’s really so thoughtful of you.”

“Well we do love you,” Allura spoke for all of them.

“Unfortunately,” the princess’s voice commanded the attention of the room, “we have to ask you to help us.”

“Don’t worry - you don’t have to do anything you aren’t up to. We at least need your input, however,” Coran added.

Katelyn stepped forward and took over the conversation from there. After all, she and Sven were the pair with the plan. They caught Katie up in no time, and, to no one’s surprise, the Green Paladin had great suggestions. The plan was finalized, the trap was set, and all they had to to was wait. Shiro was hesitant to agree to the idea Katelyn and the other paladins had come up with, but he put his faith in Pidge and in his team.

~ * ~

Pidge inhaled deeply, reviewing the plan in once more. Perhaps for the hundredth time, if she was being honest with herself. It didn’t help quell her nerves. The room was especially chilly, and she felt the small bumps on her skin as she ran her palm down her arm.  _ I’m dressed to impress, not to be comfortable _ , she thought and smiled to herself. The sleeveless purple dress Allura had leant her was truly a marvel to behold, but never something she’d select over her own comfortable garbs.

A soft  _ whoosh _ indicated the presence of someone new in the room. Pidge turned to look over her shoulder, one arm still resting on the piano-like instrument that the windowed room held as its sole piece of furniture. The man she saw was not the one she was expecting. Relaxing slightly, she gave him a smile and motioned him over.

“He’s running a bit late,” Coran informed her as he sat down on the bench beside her.

“Oh okay.”

“I thought you could use some company,” he offered her a smile.

“Yeah,” she returned it. “Thanks Coran.”

“No problem.”

There was a short, peaceful pause.

“You know, I was there when King Alfor, a prince then, met Allura’s mother,” he broke the silence.

“Oh really?” Pidge turned to face him, this piqued her interest.

Before continuing, Coran motioned to his ear. Curious but understanding, Pidge reached up and shut off her comm.

“It was quite an ordeal,” Coran smiled to himself.

It was clearly a fond memory.

“Believe it or not, it started with a simple visit from one of the prominent alchemist families and ended with Alfor’s hair turned pink! It stayed that way for three days!”

“No way. No offense, but he sounds like a bit of a dork.”

“Oh he was,” Coran’s eyes gazed upon times far in the past. Suddenly, he snapped back to the present, “But it made him a good king. He was firm and wise, and yet he also had a light and joyful side. It took him a while to learn to be a strong leader. Fortunately, unlike many rulers, he did not lose himself to the role. Melenor played a big part in that. She was his light.”

Pidge noted the sad look in Coran’s eyes.

“Allura’s mom?” she questioned.

Coran nodded, confirming her guess.

“You know,” Coran placed his hand on Pidge’s shoulder, “even warriors need someone to ground them. Keep them sane. And I’m glad you’ve found someone. It reminds me of Alfor and Melenor.”

She attempted to keep her breathing steady, fearing that her fair complexion would betray her as they allowed her cheeks to grow noticeably red.

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about.”

Coran gave her a wide grin, “Alfor said the same thing! We were battling a Balawooze at the time and he got so flustered he almost let himself get hit by one of its poisoned spikes! Luckily I’ve since learned to have better timing in my discussions.”

“Anyway,” Coran stood and straightened his jacket, “I’m really proud of you Pidge. For everything you’ve done as a paladin. You’re a strong woman that has given your people the best representation they could ever wish for. And all I want for you is happiness. So I hope you can be honest to yourself and allow yourself what we all wish for you. That’s all I wanted you to say.”

Pidge felt the tears swell in her eyes. Quickly wiping them away, she stood and gave Coran a quick hug. Growing up, she’d always had a small, but closely connected family. Her heart swelled with happiness as she realized that even in the middle of space she’d managed to grow that family to be a bit bigger.

“Go get ‘em,” Coran beamed, pulling away. “Save not one, but all realities once again.”

Pidge gave him a thumbs up and he turned to leave. Making sure she turned her comm on again, she was almost grateful for the confrontation. At least it kept her mind off the plan. She wasn’t sure, however, that it was any less nerve-wracking to think about the implications of what Coran said.  _ My happiness, huh. Too bad this kind of happiness doesn’t just involve me. _

~ * ~

Shiro ran his fingers through his hair once, then twice, and then perhaps a few more times. There was nothing more to be done then to watch the display that sat smack-dab in the middle of the holoprojection, drawing his eyes right to its suspenseful scene. Sitting in front of the camera that provided the video’s feed was none other than Katie Holt, playing with the edge of her dress as she too sat waiting. Of course he’d opposed to this ridiculous plan. His jaw clenched at the idea of it. But his opposition was overridden. Although he saw no use in it, others did.

“It will keep him from running,” Sven had assured him, assuming Shiro’s normal role of the level-headed voice of reason in the group.

_ Running where? To another reality? _

The answer, undoubtedly, was yes.

And so, while everyone had their part to play in this little facade, Shiro was confined to the duty of a security monitor. Accepting this fate, he sighed and leaned forward - head on his hands and elbows on his knees.  _ At least I can see her _ , he thought to himself.  _ She looks gorgeous. _

His heart ached to be able to confess that to her in person.

But his heart had little time to be love sick. Just as he began to focus on his duty, he observed Katie shift in her seat. She looked up at the door with a polite smile that would appear genuine to anyone that wasn’t a dear friend.

_ She’s been practicing. _

Acting the part of a good diplomat, she stood and walked over the greet the Ethranian that had stepped into the room. His smile was warmer than hers - he was clearly excited to see her and it pissed Shiro off. Taking another deep breath, Shiro resisted the urge to go in there and punch him in the face. Sure, Katie would be able to handle him herself should something happen, but it wouldn’t be as satisfying as personally decking the man that, as he’d heard it, been harassing Katie all week.  _ To think he’s certain he’s winning her favor... _

Shiro shook his head and cleared his mind. Regardless of his feelings for either person in that room, he had a job to do.

“I’m glad you came,” Katie’s voice whispered in his ear through the comm.

_ She’s not talking to me, _ Shiro told his fluttering heart.

“I was so surprised and happy you invited me,” the man called Regthar responded.

Katie motioned to the bench and they both sat down, each resting a hand on its hard surface, so close they were almost touching. Almost.

“Frankly you are an important diplomat,” she offered with a smile.

“Ah, and here I was hoping you wanted to discuss,” he slid his hand over hers, “more personal matters.”

Shiro noticed how Katies free hand tensed into a fist, hidden from Regthar on the other side of her body.

“You’re doing great Katie,” he whispered into the comm.

A gentle warmth, like the kind spring sun, spread through his chest as he saw her loosen up again.

“Maybe, but it is difficult for a defender of the universe to have,” she paused, slipping her hand out from his, “personal matters.”

She got up and began to pace. To Shiro, her walk seemed like that of a queen, and her commanding presence that of an empress. The dress obviously added to her regal appearance, but it did not define it. It amazed him how strong and confident she’d become since they joined Voltron. Not that he thought less of her before.  _ She was awe inspiring then, but she’s unbelievable now. _ And in that moment, even intimidating. His heart pounded in his chest.

“What planet are you staying on?” she glanced over at her shoulder to Regthar.

He stammered for a moment, a bright blush across his cheeks, “Uh, Kayleth.”

“Not Zarrah?” she questioned. “I’ve heard it’s beautiful. Too bad the castle is stationed here. I’d love to see Zarrah’s oceans.”

“No it’s Kayleth. I find the climate more...hospitable.”

Shiro switched the channels on his comm.

“His base is likely on Zarrah. How much time do you need?” Shiro spoke to Katelyn and the paladins tasked with finding the spy’s hideout.

_ There are only three hospitable planets in this solar system. Any investigation won’t go unnoticed. There’s a limited time frame. But we have to find the spy’s base, _ he repeated the facts he’d been given in the mission brief.

“Fifteen minutes,” Keith’s voice was the one to respond. “We’ve split up to search the planet. Have Pidge keep him busy.”

“Got it,” Shiro replied before switching comm channels again.

“Katie,” he said softly so as to not startle her. She had launched into a discussion on Earth pastimes.

Through the video feed, he saw her tap a finger to her chin.  _ It’s okay to proceed then. _

“You only need to keep this going for 15 minutes. By the time he’s alerted of anything it’ll be too late for him.”

Katie smiled, but Shiro was certain it was not a response to whatever Regthar had just said.

_ Fifteen minutes. That’s as fast as possible. _ He wished it didn’t have to be that long - that Katie didn’t have to put on a charade for so long - but the signal scanners that Katelyn had built would only work at a certain distance and, from what he’d been told, it was impressive enough that she’d managed to get them to have such a wide range as it was. Drawing in another deep breath, he prayed to the goddess that luck would be on their side.

For a moment, it seemed to be. Katie’s smile and soft words entranced both the man in front of her and the one sitting before the holovideo. Moving his arm suddenly with just a slight twitch, Regthar indicated that things were no longer under control. Katie continued her pace around the room, like a rhythmic dance Shiro thought, and purposefully placed herself between Regthar and the door. It was locked, but the alien was not privy to that information.

“Someone must’ve tripped an alarm, he’s getting antsy,” Shiro informed the rest of the group.

Sure enough, Regthar stood up and gradually made his way in the direction of the door. He did so under the guise of getting closer to Katie, but it was clear she understood what was going on.

“I am so sorry fair paladin,” the words gracefully slipped from his silver tongue.

_ Awful. _

Katie’s nose twitched at Regthar’s words and Shiro held back a laugh.

“Is something the matter?” Katie batted her eyes with false innocence.

“Not at all,” Regthar stepped in closer, “I fear I must only leave for but a moment.”

_ He’s really playing this “fancy rich diplomate” role up. Or maybe he just speaks that way. _ Shiro didn’t recall any other Altean acting so arrogant and formal. Well, arrogant. But not that formal.

Regthar reached out for Katie’s hand and she allowed him to draw it up, forcing Shiro to remind himself that team Voltron absolutely did not want the green paladin to deck the imposter unless it was  _ an absolute necessity. _

_ Honestly at this point I’m tired and I think it’s an absolute necessity, _ Shiro justified in his head. It was true, he was very tired. From the moment he and Matt had hatched their plan to this elaborate setup, Shiro hadn’t been able to get any rest. But that’s just how things were when you inadvertently became a protector of all realities. Fortunately, Katie seemed ever-so-slightly less tired than she, and did not raise her fist to bring it in contact with the alien’s face.

“Are you sure you have to go?” she bit her lip.

_ Who taught her that?  _

“I think you’re quite the charmer, and I ain’t ly-on,” she continued.

_ Lance! _ Shiro groaned before shaking his head, a smile dancing on his lips. It was a known fact that the paladins resorted to mimicking Lance in any situation that called for flirting. Whether or not that was a tactful plan was a whole other matter.

“We’re shutting things down right now. Took care of the alarm we tripped - is he still with Pidge?” Keith questioned over the comms.

“She’s holding him up. Just finish quickly. And try not to set off any more alarms,” Shiro replied quickly.

He then switched channels to relay the information to Katie.

“We’re so close. Don’t punch him yet.”

She began to laugh at his comment but was able to turn it into a cough in time. Thankfully, the action also required her to remove her hand from Regthar’s, stopping him as he started dipping down to no doubt place a kiss on it.

“Are you alright?” he questioned, only glancing at his pocket (which likely held a communication device) briefly before setting a hand on her shoulder.

_ Poor sap. He looks genuinely concerned. _

“I’m okay, it’s just...” her voice trailed off.

“Fatal illness,” Shiro couldn’t help himself.

Katie laughed again, covering it up with not just a cough but an entire fit of them. Grinning at his fine work, Shiro mentally admonished himself for letting his feelings get the better of him. Regthar, meanwhile, took it as a queue to guide Katie back to the bench where she could catch her breath. He pursed his lips and questioned how long this illness had lasted and how serious it was. His movement was subtle, but Shiro noticed how the alien moved his free hand to his pocket as he spoke.

“Katie, he’s getting something out.”

“I’m aware,” she paused to cough, “that I don’t have much time left.”

Shiro couldn’t make out what it was.

“Keith,” he warned, “Regthar’s pulling something. Be careful.”

“Just a few more seconds Shiro!” Keith responded.

“Perhaps my people can help you,” Regthar spoke just louder than a whisper.

“Done!” Keith shouted in Shiro’s ear.

“Katie! Mission complete!” Shiro yelled immediately, slamming his hand on button in front of him.

In one swift motion Katie yanked her necklace off and it glowed to life, changing to its normal form. Bayard in hand, she lunged at Regthar and knocked whatever he had from his pocket before holding the point of her weapon to his throat. He was on the ground, pushed down with her assault, and immediately raised his hands in a symbol of defeat. The device she’d knocked away rolled across the metal floor, clearly visible and most likely some sort of injection tool judging by its shape and the opalescent blue liquid visible through the clear glass of its shaft. Shiro saw Katie’s eyes shift to look at it but was unable to warn her when Regthar took that moment to launch a counter attack. Shiro’s heart stopped as he watched, time moving slowly before his eyes but his body unable to respond to what he saw. Just as he felt his heart stop, the door to the room slid open and one large, intimidating, alternate reality version of a man yelled, “Yoo-hoo Motherfuckers!”

Regthar froze, his eyes wide as Sven approached him. The paladins had won.

“Despite your language,” Shiro had rolled his eyes at Sven later when the mission was done, “everything went relatively well.”

“Easy for you to say! You weren’t avoiding lasers the whole time while a - what was it Coran?”

“A garbthronkle,” Coran replied to Lance with a confident nod.

“Yes a garbthronwhatever chases you!” Lance threw his hands into the air.

“We won. That’s what’s important,” Keith concluded.

The team’s silence indicated their agreement. As they stood there by the newly fixed trans-reality gate, it seemed like no one knew what to say. The bad guy was caught, Lotor had been defeated, and for once it seemed as though everything would be peaceful - if but for just a moment. Shiro knew his journey should have never happened, but it gave him something that he hadn’t had before. It gave him hope.

“What’s important-” everyone turned to see a certain super genius crossing his many arms at them, “- is that you people leave this reality and never come back!”

“Slav,” Katelyn glared, causing the alien’s eye to twitch.

It had become apparent when adding the final touches to the machine that there certainly were some significant differences between Katelyn and Katie. Namely, Katelyn’s patience for Slav. Of which she had none. Sven explained it away as his partner’s inability to console the differences between the two realities’ Slavs, but Shiro suspected her tolerance for picky scientists ran out long ago. Working with evil arrogant Alteans didn’t seem to be the best pastime, after all. Whatever the cause, Slav learned to respect Katelyn quickly, if only half out of admiration (the other half being fear). Even Katie was in awe, although Shiro had warned her that it was probably better to keep her normal approach of simply managing the obnoxious scientist.

“We know it’s important for you to return to your universe,” Allura stayed with a diplomatic finesse, “but we can’t say we won’t miss you.”

“I’m sure we’ll meet again, ya?” Sven’s bright smile seemed to lift everyone’s spirits.

Everyone was sad to have to part ways with the Chaos 45 inhabitants, but no one more than Shiro. Looking at Katelyn and Sven, who stood so comfortably close to each other, made him recognize the pain and hope that burned within him. Love was a dual natures experience, and no one knew that more than him. Except perhaps, he contemplated, the two that stumbled across reality to protect each other. Doing his best to keep a smile on his face, Shiro helped them prep the heavy metal cylinder that contained their prisoner, trapped in suspended animation. All that was left was for Slav to activate the gate and for them to leave.

They took their time saying their goodbyes. One by one, the paladins, Matt, and Coran gave Sven a hug, until only Shiro and Katie were left. Standing before the two, an unmistakable twinkle in his eye, Sven informed them that as odd as it was to meet, it was truly a pleasure. While Katelyn said her goodbyes, Sven stepped up to Katie and pulled her into a giant bear hug, lifting her up off of the ground in the process. She laughed and squeezed him tightly back, but Shiro saw the beads of water in the corner of her eyes. After Sven set her down, he turned to Shiro, who blinked for a second. It was odd, looking directly into his own eyes. But they weren’t his. They were the eyes of a different man - a different warrior. The eyes of someone who had found his All and would never let her go.

Sven was less bothered by the confrontation. Brushing off his awkward hesitation, Shiro extended his hand, to which Sven responded with his own. It was a trick, however, and Shiro found himself pulled into a tight hug.

“Don’t give up. And don’t forget to love yourself, just like she loves you. She’ll be upset if you don’t,” Sven’s voice spoke into Shiro’s ear.

Before Shiro could respond, Sven had stepped back and was moving to give an unamused Slav a rough pat on the back, nearly knocking him over.

Shiro would’ve laughed, but his thoughts had come to a jarring halt. Sven was convinced, it seemed, that Shiro and Katie had the same potential he and Katelyn did. And Shiro wanted to believe it. He wanted to believe it so badly - that she would accept him and his love, despite how little he could do for her and despite how broken he was inside. Glancing at Katie from the corner of his eye, he saw her give Katelyn a final farewell, handing her Chaos 45 counterpart a small object no bigger than a lime. If Shiro wasn’t mistaken, Katelyn’s lips moved as she drew Katie into a quick hug, but he was unable to hear what she said.

_ They’re perfect for each other. _

Katelyn and Sven stepped up to the gate as it flickered to life. They pushed the cylinder through first and then turned one last time to wave goodbye over their shoulders, holding hands as they finally left. It felt like looking into a mirror.

_ We’re perfect for each other? _

The swirling energy inside the gate’s ovular frame generated a force of wind that pushed against the paladins. Electricity flowed through its solid composition, threatening to tear the machine apart. But Shiro wasn’t afraid.

Looking over at Katie, whose beautiful eyes flowed in the light of the machine, he smiled. Without giving himself a moment to hesitate, he reached down and held her hand before turning back to the gate. The cackling electricity surged, and the room went dark.

**~ * ~**

Twelve hours.

He had slept for twelve hours.

The only thing that woke Shiro up was the feeling of a hand on his shoulder, shaking him gentle. He was going to ignore it, but a delicious aroma wafted into his nose and prompted him to open his eyes. There, only inches from his face, was a white mug with the words “Connotation is Important: Space Dad and Space Daddy Have Two Different Meanings” scrawled on it. He wasn’t expecting that - the text or the mug, and nearly knocked its holder over when he jumped.

“You’ve fought Galra but you’re scared of a little tea?” he heard Katie’s bright laugh follow her words.

Ignoring her comment, he sat up properly and graciously accepted the mug. It smelled like a fruity black tea. He made a mental note to compliment Hunk on his growth in Earth food replication. It was not an easy skill to acquire out in the middle of space.

“Why does it say  _ that _ on it?” he questioned, glossing over the fact that Katie had not only woken him up with his favorite breakfast beverage (a fact he’s never really made a deal of pointing out) but had managed to get into his room quietly despite it supposedly being locked.

“Hunk and Lance made them. Coran wanted to give them the Altean equivalent of a pottery class,” Katie almost snorted.

_ God she’s cute. _

“Hmm,” he brought the mug up to his lips.

_ Shit, this is good. _

“Anyway,” she flopped down next to him, “I was worried about you sleeping too long. I know you need rest, but I thought you should at least drink something.”

“No, no. I mean thank you. This is nice,” he finally turned to look at her.

“Okay good. A growing boy needs his rest and all.”

Shiro nearly spat out his tea. Instead, he choked on it, his laughter turning into coughs.

“Who the-“

Katie laughed at him, but took his tea as he tried to recover so he wouldn’t spill it further.

“Hell are you-“

“Language!” she warned, a wide smile across her face.

“Talking about?”

He was finally able to get in a deep breath. Shaking his head, he took back his tea and had a large sip.

“Everyone on this ship is an adult.”

“Eh. Have you met Lance and Hunk?” she motioned to the mug in his hand.

He rolled his eyes and sipped at his tea. For the first time in a very, very long time, his body relaxed. Laughing with Katie like friends felt a right and he’d missed it so much. The question of what to tell her about how he felt still played on his mind. They’d said nothing about the hand holding, granted he’d gone to sleep immediately after the grand departure. Still, he was relieved that their friendship hadn’t changed. A part of him knew that it wouldn’t, but another always feared he’d lose even that.

“Hey Takashi,” Katie said softly.

“Yeah?” he set his empty cup down, focusing all his attention on her.  _ I’ve missed hearing her say my name. _

“How about you change and we go look for the White Lion. I haven’t gotten a chance to properly meet it, and I’m actually not sure where it is right now.”

“Sounds great.”

So they did just that. It went as Shiro expected. Katie waited outside of his room as he changed and then they were off to find his new ship. It was nice. Two friends on a simple quest. Of course Shiro still felt his heart race just being near Katie, and he had a hard time looking into her eyes without wanting to burst into messages of adoration for their beauty, but there was another  _ minor  _ detail that threw him off balance. The moment he’d reunited with her outside his bedroom, they’d turn towards the most likely place the lion would be (the hangars), and she had grabbed his hand. And hadn’t let it go. The entire time they walked through the halls and up until the point in which they found the lion, which took much longer than they anticipated.

Katie swore up and down that she was told the lion would be in the general hangar.

“Keith said he saw it there!” she muttered in frustration as they continued their search.

And if her grip was slightly tighter on Shiro’s hand, he gave no indication that he minded. Attempting to sooth her frustration, he suggested they stop by her hangar and say hi to her lion first. When he closed his eyes, he felt the low rumble of his mechanical beast, and he was sure it still remained in the castle. Reaussing her with this information, he managed to get her to calm down a little. It was cute, he thought, how worked up she got over little things sometimes. It made him feel like the little things were all they had to be concerned about, as if they weren’t in the center of an intergalactic war. He really missed it.

When they arrived at her hangar, Katie released his hand for the first time since they’d departed from his room. It was right there in front of them - right next to the Green Lion. The White Lion stood proudly beside its companion, a monument to courage and salvation. Despite having piloted it before - no, despite  _ being _ it’s pilot - he found himself speechless before the magnificent beast. Katie, who had ran ahead of him, stared up at it in silence, apparently feeling the same way.

“I can’t believe she made this,” he heard her whisper as he walked to stand at her side.

“I can,” he responded, although his gaze was on her and not his lion.

She looked down at the ground, “I guess I can see why Sven likes her. She’s so much more than I’ll ever be. It’s kinda rough, isn’t it?”

When she brought her eyes up to meet his, he saw that there were tears streaming down her face.

“No, no,” without thinking about it, he cupped her cheeks and wiped the tears away with his thumb.

Pressing into his embrace, she reached up with her own hand to hold the outside of his.

“You may not be her. And you may not have done the same things, but you aren’t any less.”

She wouldn’t meet his gaze.

“I don’t think you understand. How could you?”

Without warning, she took a step back away from him and crossed her arms, still refusing to look directly at his face. Finally, turning her chin upward, he saw her big brown orbs of eyes meet his own.

“I respect you Shiro. You ‘ve always been like family to me, and you’re a wonderful leader. An amazing friend, maybe even my best. So I need to be honest.”

Shiro’s heart pounded in his chest as his mind raced to conceive what horrendous thing she was about to say.

“When you were gone I realized something. I thought about you so much and it hurt. So much. It was awful.”

“I’m so sorry Katie,” he tried to reach out.

_ Is she mad at me for being gone? I didn’t want to be! I hope she knows I didn’t want to be. _

“Please wait,” she held out a finger and he dropped his arms. “I realized that I love you.”

“I love you too, Katie.”

_I mean it. You may never understand what I mean by it. But I’ll always mean it._ _In this life and every other._

“Takashi!”

He stepped back, startled by her shout.

“I’m so sorry, this is so hard. I’m so sorry,” she covered her face.

Unable to resist any longer, he went to her and drew her into a tight embrace, holding her firmly against his chest.

“I’m so sorry,” she sobbed.

“It’s fine,” he whispered, running his fingers gently through her hair.

He hoped the action was okay. Oh so desperately, he hoped she would at least let him still be her friend.

“I know you’re mad and I hope you’ll forgive me,” he told her. “I didn’t want to be gone. I thought of you the whole time and I just hated being away. And seeing Katelyn - I didn’t compare her to you. It only...seeing her made me miss you even more. It made me realize just how wonderful you are. I’m so sorry. You don’t deserve to be abandoned. I won’t ever do it again I swear. Please, please forgive me.”

“What?” she looked up at him, her crying had stopped.

Shiro didn’t understand the confusion in her eyes. Had he said something wrong?

“I don’t think you understand Takashi,” her eyes were full of such sorrow. He never wanted to cause her to feel that way again. “I love you. In every sense of the word. Not just like family. Not just as a friend. I’m in love with you.”

“You,” he blinked several times, “what?”

“Katelyn told me that you Shiros were dense,” she said, pressing her cheek back against his chest. “But that’s why I envy her. At least she has someone like you. Fuck I’m so sorry Shiro.”

“No, Katie, I think there’s been some miscommunication,” he tried to get her to look at him but she refused, eyes focused firmly on the inside of his arm.

“Katie please,” he pleaded.

“I’m sorry,” she finally obliged, staring up at him.

“How could you love me?”

“I know I’m so sorry for putting this burden on-”

“No, shit, that came out wrong. I meant, I’m broken Katie. I’m full of anxiety and depression and who knows what else. When it comes to the team, besides having a level-head, I really am the weakest link. In every sense. You guys would be fine without me. You would be fine without me.”

“No,” she reached up to touch his cheek, “I wouldn’t. I wasn’t. I told you Takashi, I love you.”

“I love you too Katie Holt.”

“Oh.”

It was a short, soft statement, followed by a short, soft pause. Crying once more, but this time for an entirely different reason, Katie reached up with her free hand and ran her fingers through Shiro’s hair. Pressing gently, she guided his head down and their lips met. A long time ago, Shiro had heard something about fireworks and explosions when kissing one’s true love. This kiss had none of that. No, it was so much better. Kissing Katie was like watching the sun dissolve into a thousand stars after the perfect day. It was like home and warmth and rest. It was happiness in its purest form, and Shiro never wanted to break away.

But he had to. Startled by a sudden thud, he wrapped his arms tightly around his Katie, moving his body to keep himself between her and whatever had caused the noise. Judging by the quiet “oh shit,” Katie let out, she was just as surprised by the source as he was. While neither of them expected to see Keith on the floor staring daggers at the stack of crates next to him, they were definitely not prepared for the three heads that popped out from behind the boxes to acknowledge that they’d been caught. And they certainly had no time to react when, eyes full of happy tears, Lance, Hunk, Allura, and Keith ran over to congratulate them.

“It’s about damn time!” Hunk announced.

“Yeah,” Shiro looked down at Katie who was still in his arms, a bright red crimson painted across her cheeks, “it is.”

He wanted to kiss her again, but in that moment he was content knowing he had the rest of their lives to do so.

And every life after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that ending was fluffy enough to send you to the Space Hospital. Thanks again for sticking with me <3 Let me know your thoughts! And be sure to check me out at  [ https://olkarianprincess.tumblr.com/ ](https://olkarianprincess.tumblr.com/)  - I’ve got some cool stuff in the works that you  _ might just be interested in. _  <3 <3 <3 HINT HINT HINT HINT lmao Love Y’all <3


End file.
